


Creature Comforts (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Mientras Stiles y Scott continúan su búsqueda de pruebas de un Bigfoot en el bosque de los Hale, Stiles sigue conociendo a un lobo misterioso que parece estar ayudándolo."¿Vas a comerme?" Stiles podía sentir su balbuceo. Lo hace cuando esta nervioso y había más que un poco de ansiedad burbujeante cuando un Lobo no podía ser un lobo real sentado tranquilamente fuera de su tienda. "Por favor no me comas. No he estado en el gimnasio en meses, sin importar lo que le diga a Scott, por lo que obtendrías muy poca carne de mí. Soy principalmente fibra. Y cartílago. Montones de hueso".- x -Esta obra pertenece a zephfair (https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Creature Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502169) by [zephfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair). 



**Capítulo uno**

 

"¿Estás seguro de que está bien que acampemos aquí?", Preguntó Scott, frunciendo el ceño a Stiles que ya estaba sacudiendo con entusiasmo una tienda de campaña.

"Sí, por supuesto que sí", replicó Stiles. "¿Alguna vez hemos dejado que nos atrapen traspasando una propiedad privada?"

Mientras Scott reflexionaba, Allison habló, "Creo que la parte relevante de esa declaración es que nos atrapen".

Stiles hizo pistolas con los dedos y le guiñó un ojo mientras Scott rodaba los ojos. "En serio, Stiles, ¿realmente hemos estado traspasando mucho?"

"Define mucho".

"Odio romper tu récord", dijo la voz de una mujer detrás del trío, "pero siento la necesidad de señalar que estás en una propiedad privada sin permiso".

Stiles, Scott y Allison se giraron para mirar a la mujer que se les había acercado desapercibida entre los árboles. Stiles abrió la boca para comenzar su habitual charla dulce patentada cuando ve a un hombre salir de detrás de otro árbol, y se le secó la boca. Alto, oscuro y hermoso no alcanza a definirlo.

"Hola, lo siento mucho, lo sentimos mucho", dijo Allison, acercándose a la mujer. "¿Por casualidad sabes cómo podemos contactar a los propietarios? Aparentemente, nuestro explorador", le lanzó una mirada a Stiles, "ha estado eludiendo sus responsabilidades. De nuevo."

La mujer sonrió. "Afortunadamente para ustedes, los dueños de las propiedades salieron a una excursión cerca. Soy Laura Hale, y este es mi hermano Derek ".

Derek no dijo una palabra, pero Stiles no pudo apartar los ojos de él. Derek parecía saber que Stiles estaba mirandolo porque mantenía su postura rígida y volvía la cara, mirando solo a Scott y Allison.

"Soy Allison, estos son Scott y Stiles", hizo un gesto de Allison, "y lamentamos mucho estar aquí sin su permiso".

"¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?", Preguntó Laura. "La mayoría de las veces encontramos a los campistas cerca de la línea de la reserva estatal de juegos, pero ya estáis cerca del centro de nuestra propiedad".

Scott y Allison se voltearon hacia Stiles quien finalmente apartó su mirada de la cara de Derek. Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Bueno, aquí es aproximadamente donde Finstock estaba caminando, justo a lo largo del arroyo, cuando lo vio".

Tanto Derek como Laura se pusieron rígidos, un movimiento que Stiles no desaprovechó ya que sus ojos habían vuelto a Derek.

"¿Lo es?" Derek habló por primera vez, y Stiles se tropezó para mantenerlo hablando.

"Eso. Un Sasquatch. Un Bigfoot. Una de las criaturas humanoides indígenas de la zona ".

"Un Bigfoot." La voz de Derek era plana, y se encontró con los ojos de Stiles por primera vez. Stiles tardó un segundo en sintonizar con lo que en realidad estaba diciendo. "Tu crees en Bigfoot".

"De hecho, sí. Y Yeti. Y el Monstruo del lago Ness. Chupacabras. Y muchos otros fenómenos inexplicables y no estudiados que las personas afirman que no existen solo porque no hemos encontrado la prueba definitiva de que existen", dijo Stiles, acostumbrado a defender sus creencias poco ortodoxas de los burlones y los pesimistas.

"¿Así que crees en cosas como ... hombres lobo?" Laura lanzó una mirada a Derek mientras preguntaba.

Stiles hizo un ruido grave y agitó su mano. "Creo en la criptozoología, no en los cuentos de hadas".

Él se sorprendió cuando Laura se echó a reír, mientras que Derek hizo un sonido casi como un gruñido.

"¿Entonces estás aquí para buscar un Bigfoot?", Dijo Laura cuando consiguió controlar su risa.

"Espero tener uno en video", dijo entusiasmado Stiles. "O al menos encontrar alguna evidencia física: pelo, materiales para anidar, scat". Se volvió hacia Derek y le explicó: "Eso es poo".

"Sé lo que es scat", le informó Derek con rigidez. "Pero no van a acampar en nuestra tierra y deambular, congelarse hasta la muerte, lastimarse, ahuyentar a la vida silvestre mientras hacen el ridículo de ..."

"Oye, no estamos aquí para asustar a nada", comenzó Stiles y Scott interrumpió con "Somos campistas experimentados. Hacemos esto cada vez que tenemos oportunidad".

"¿Lo hacen?", Preguntó Laura.

"Sí", Scott asintió rápidamente. "Stiles y yo comenzamos nuestras investigaciones en la escuela secundaria. Ahora somos jóvenes en la universidad y nuestro blog se ha convertido en un excelente lugar para que las personas escriban sobre sus encuentros con Bigfoot. Cuando nos enteramos de que había uno lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros, y podemos recaudar suficiente dinero, pasamos unos días acampando e investigando. Filmamos todo esto es totalmente profesional, y normalmente nos quedamos en tierras públicas para que nadie sea responsable", le aseguró Scott.

Allison se acercó a Laura y abrió YouTube en su teléfono. Ella comenzó a reproducir uno de sus videos más populares. Laura miró por unos momentos y luego resopló, tapándose la boca con la mano rápidamente, y mirando a Allison que asintió. "En su mayoría son todos así", dijo Allison. "Son un gran éxito entre las fanáticas".

"Lo apuesto", Laura parecía estar mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. "¿Puedes enviarme ese nombre de cuenta por correo electrónico? Estoy seguro de que a Derek también le gustaría ver ese tipo de investigación".

"Claro", Allison obtuvo su información cuando Scott se volvió hacia Laura otra vez.

"Tenemos un fin de semana largo fuera de clases, así que podemos pasar tres noches aquí. Realmente, realmente apreciaríamos que nos permitieras quedarnos", suplicó.

"Vete a la reserva estatal", dijo Derek sin rodeos.

"De ninguna manera. En primer lugar, la temporada de caza se abre el próximo fin de semana, y no quiero seguir encontrándome con cazadores que intentan rastrear o establecer zonas montañosas ilegales. Son realmente imbéciles. Y segundo, esta es el área donde uno de nuestros clientes habituales dijo que vio un Sasquatch, justo a lo largo del arroyo. "Stiles hizo un gesto amplio hacia el arroyo que estaba en una suave pendiente desde donde estaban estableciendo el campamento.

"No me importa", le informó Derek.

"¿Qué vio él?", Le preguntó Laura a Stiles mientras revisaba su teléfono.

"Comportamiento clásico de Sasquatch. Una forma realmente peluda, bípeda y alta que abandona la línea de los árboles y desciende hacia el agua. Hizo un sonido fuerte cuando vio a Finstock y se fue en la dirección opuesta ".

Laura intercambió una mirada con Derek. "Casi suena como el tío Peter fuera de casa", dijo y Derek resopló.

Stiles miró a los dos a su vez. "Bromea todo lo que quieras", dijo con frialdad, "pero este es el territorio principal de Sasquatch, exactamente el tipo de terreno que aman, y dado que tu enorme pedazo de tierra es la única propiedad privada por millas, podrían ocultarse aquí, fuera de vista, sin que nadie del estado sepa nada mejor. ¿Has visto algo misterioso? ¿Notaste algo fuera de lo normal?

Los Hales intercambiaron miradas de nuevo. "Definir ordinario", dijo Laura, y el temperamento de Stiles se encendió.

"Mira, solo estamos tratando de llegar al fondo de esto, para encontrar a una criatura que estuvo aquí mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros. Y seguimos construyendo en sus tierras y empujándolas al borde de la extinción ..."

La voz de Derek era fuerte. "¿Y qué vas a hacer si alguna vez te encuentras con uno de tus pasatiempos locos? Los humanos siempre salen a cazar y destruir lo que no entienden. Lo matarás y lo estudiarás ..."

"Me he pasado la vida buscando a estos tipos porque tenemos que preservarlos, asegurarnos de que tengan la tierra y los recursos que necesitan".

"Y luego tú ... ¿qué? ¿Harás una reserva natural y cobraras la entrada? ¿Capturarlos y ponerlos en un zoológico?

"¿Sabes que? Que te jodan ". Stiles fue agarrado por Scott quien lo detuvo de una pelea contra Derek que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, completamente impresionado por el estallido.

"Oye, amigo, cállate", Scott le dijo a Stiles y luego se volvió hacia Derek. "Estás totalmente equivocado, amigo. Stiles se está especializando en la conservación de la naturaleza, y este pasatiempo loco es lo que nos empujó a ambos a seguir nuestras carreras. Estoy estudiando para ser veterinario porque amo a todos los animales y quiero ayudarlos. Así que no sé por qué estás siendo tan malo, pero no conoces toda la historia ".

Derek todavía no parecía impresionado, pero Stiles se había agarrado los brazos de Scott y los aparto de él. "Estoy bien, de verdad. No debería haberlo hecho ... pero realmente me molesta cuando alguien nos acusa de querer lastimar o capturar un Bigfoot. Ese no es nuestro objetivo, ni ahora ni nunca. Solo queremos ponernos en contacto, obtener algunas pruebas, para que podamos mostrar al resto del mundo que hay más bajo el cielo y la tierra de lo que se ve a simple vista ".

"Hay más cosas en el cielo y en la tierra, Horatio, de lo que sueñas en tu filosofía", Derek corrigió la cita. Stiles se habría impresionado si no hubiera estado tan enojado.

Laura se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y puso una mano en el brazo de Derek. Él se estremeció. "Creo que está bien", dijo, levantando la barbilla y continua hablando mientras Derek abría la boca para protestar. "Creo que podemos confiar en ellos. Podemos dejar que se queden aquí, ¿dices tres noches?" Miró a Scott, quien asintió. "¿Pero trajeron suficiente ropa de abrigo? Vamos a terminar con nieve a principios de temporada ".

"No hay nieve en absoluto en el pronóstico", dijo Allison.

Laura se golpeo el costado de la nariz. "Apostaría mi sentido del olfato contra un meteorólogo cualquier día. Solo manténganse calientitos".

"Y no harán fogatas. Y asegúrense de cavar su letrina al menos a 200 yardas del arroyo. Y sacad todo lo que hayáis traído ", dijo Derek.

"Claro, como si nunca hubiéramos estado acampando en el campo antes", Stiles rodó sus ojos con tanta fuerza que creyó ver su cerebro por un segundo. "Si necesitamos algo más, mi Jeep está justo fuera del carril, a una milla y media de regreso".

"Y mueve tu vehículo para que no bloquees nuestro camino", continuó Derek con una mirada que podría haber sido una sonrisa si no hubiera involucrado tantos dientes.

"Está bien", interrumpió Laura. "Si necesitáis algo, vinisteis por la ciudad por el camino para saber dónde está. O si hay una emergencia, nuestra casa se encuentra a media milla sobre esa cresta. Solo manteneos a salvo y tened cuidado con la vida silvestre ".

"¿Qué vida silvestre? ¿Osos? ¿Leones de montaña? ", Preguntó Scott.

"Todo tipo de criaturas grandes y peludas buscan carne joven", dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Derek, que se puso un poco sonrojado. "Buena suerte."

Empujó a Derek con firmeza mientras se giraba, y él les dio un último vistazo a cada uno de ellos antes de seguirla. Stiles esperó hasta que desaparecieron de nuevo en los árboles.

"Oh. Mi. Dios. ¿Alguna vez has conocido un idiota más grande? Él es el más idiota, ¡él es la bolsa, la caja, todos los envoltorios en los que entró! ", Gritó Stiles.

"Sabes que odio ese insulto", le dijo Allison mientras volvía a organizar su equipo de campamento.

"Lo sé, lo siento, ¡qué asco increíble! ¿Pudo haber sido más grosero? ¿O condescendiente? Obviamente, solo ha llegado tan lejos en la vida debido a su buena apariencia ", Stiles continuó echando humo mientras tiraba furiosamente de su tienda.

"¿De Verdad? No me había dado cuenta, "Allison sofocó una carcajada.

"Oh, sí, definitivamente es bueno que sea hermoso porque ciertamente no heredó la personalidad de su familia".

"Entonces, ¿crees que encontraremos algo esta vez?" Scott sonó esperanzado.

"Lo haremos", prometió Stiles. "Incluso si es solo para fastidiar al Sr. I-Have-Sexy-Looks-I-Don't-Need-to-Be-Nice. Pero, ¿no era extraño cómo reaccionaron? Hmm, tal vez ellos saben más de lo que están diciendo ".

"¿Crees que tal vez han visto cosas a lo largo de los años?" Scott habló. "¿Encontraste alguna evidencia?"

"O esconderlo", dijo Stiles secamente. "Pase lo que pase este fin de semana, realmente espero que encontremos algo salvaje. Eso lo demostrará".

\-----

La noche se volvió fría después de que se puso el sol, pero las esperanzas de Stiles lo mantuvieron caliente. Se abrigaron y se sentaron alrededor de la estufa de camping, compartiendo el cacao que Allison había preparado con una generosa ración de alcohol que Scott había traído.

Después de establecer el campamento, Stiles y Scott habían peinado el lecho del arroyo por unos cientos de metros en cualquier dirección, buscando huellas o signos de movimiento a través de la maleza boscosa. No encontraron nada, pero Stiles señaló que el nivel del agua en el arroyo era muy bajo y la cama rocosa expuesta no podía contener huellas como barro o arena.

Una vez que habían comido y se habían calentado, intentaron algunas llamadas fuertes basadas en los sonidos que los entusiastas de Bigfoot que juraron haber escuchado. Allison filmó diligentemente a Stiles tocando árboles y luego esperando y sin obtener ninguna respuesta, y Scott echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó en la noche. Stiles se inclinó hacia adelante para callarlo, jurando que había escuchado una respuesta, luego se tiró directamente de su taburete, aterrizando en su rostro. Allison lo consiguió todo en video, incluso Scott se rió tan fuerte que cayó hacia atrás de su silla plegable, y luego le quitó la botella a Stiles.

"Todo bien. Creo que esa es toda la investigación que vamos a hacer esta noche. Vamos a la cama, muchachos ".

"¿Finalmente me estás invitando a ser parte de un trío tórrido? No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este día ", arrastró Stiles.

"No", dijo llanamente Allison, tendiéndole una mano a Scott para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. "Vamos a nuestra carpa y tú a la tuya. No es como que te emborraches mientras estamos investigando, Stiles ".

"Es solo eso, ese maldito douchey Derek. Heh, aliteración, agradable, "Stiles sonrió y luego frunció el ceño. "Simplemente me hizo enojar tanto. Voy a encontrar un Bigfoot solo para mostrarle y borrar esa mirada de su cara de virilidad, varonil y de buen aspecto ".

"Está bien, Stiles. Buenas noches," dijo Allison, empujándolo suavemente hacia su tienda antes de asegurarse de que su estufa estuviera apagada y todo estuviera listo para pasar la noche.

"¡Se lo mostraré!" Gritó Stiles en la oscuridad cuando encontró su tienda y, después de una breve batalla con la cremallera, se arrastró dentro.

Durmió el sueño del borracho y se cansó hasta la madrugada cuando su vejiga lo obligó a despertarse. La necesidad era demasiado urgente y no tenía una botella en la tienda, por lo que se arrastró hacia afuera y encontró un árbol cerca del agua.

Esa necesidad se cubrió, y el aire frio despejó su cabeza, Stiles se tomó un momento para mirar hacia el cielo nocturno. La luna estaba casi llena, pero su luz no atenuaba todas las estrellas brillando intensamente contra el fondo oscuro del cielo de medianoche. Tomó una bocanada de aire frío y la soltó lentamente, luego giró para regresar a la tienda.

Allí, dejando el refugio de los árboles y arrastrándose hacia sus tiendas en el pequeño claro, había un enorme animal de cuatro patas. Stiles ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que absorbió otro fuerte aliento hasta que el animal dejó de caminar, con una pata levantada, como si fuera atrapado en el acto y se congelara.

"Mierda", susurró Stiles en voz baja. El animal movió una oreja y lentamente giró su cabeza hacia Stiles, haciéndose un poco más visible a la luz de la luna.

"Mierda", repitió, un poco más fuerte. "Eres un lobo. No, no eres un lobo. No puedes ser un lobo. No ha habido lobos en California en décadas ".

La criatura parecida a un lobo emitió un sonido chillido y se sentó, justo allí, a unos pocos metros de las tiendas.

"Entonces no eres un lobo", le informó Stiles. "O si eres un lobo, entonces no eres real. Esto es todo como un sueño muy vívido ".

El no-del-todo-un-lobo ladró humildemente como diciendo, 'Claro que no soy real'.

"¿Vas a comerme?" Stiles podía sentir su balbuceo. Lo hace cuando estaba nervioso y había algo más que un poco de ansiedad burbujeante cuando un lobo no podía ser un verdadero lobo sentado tranquilamente fuera de su tienda. "Por favor no me comas. No he estado en el gimnaso en meses, sn importar lo que le diga a Scott, por lo que obtendrías muy poca carne de mí. Soy principalmente fibra. Y Cartílago. Montones de huesos".

La gran criatura de tipo canino que definitivamente no era un perro, que estaba tan lejos como Stiles estaba dispuesto a ir, inclinó la cabeza. Cuando los cachorros hacen eso era absolutamente adorable. Cuando esta cabeza masiva lo hizo, bueno, todavía era adorable, pero también un poco aterrador ya que en realidad estaba escuchando, pensando y calculando si Stiles sería una buena comida.

"Ni siquiera estoy usando mi sudadera con capucha favorita, así que no puedes confundirme con Little Red, y estoy seguro de que no eres tan malo", le informó al animal.

La mente aterrorizada de Stiles se estaba quedando sin excusas sobre cómo explicar lo que podría ser ese animal lobuno que era como un lobo. Continuó mirando directamente a Stiles. Intentaba recordar si se suponía que debía hacer el papel de muerto o hacer mucho ruido para ahuyentar a los lobos porque nunca se había molestado en estudiarlo porque no había lobos en California, cuando podía haber jurado que los ojos del lobo brillaban en azul por un segundo.

Luego trajo una pierna hacia atrás para rascarse indiferentemente en su cuello, como si dijera, los humanos no son nada de qué preocuparse, solo voy a rascar esta picazón y darte pulgas. Tal vez ese era su plan malvado: mataría a Stiles lentamente alentando a una pulga a morderlo, infectándolo con la peste bubónica y luego el lobo se reiría mientras sucumbía a lo inevitable ... mira, estoy balbuceando internamente. ¿O está farfullando en voz alta? La mente de Stiles era confusa.

El lobo dejó de rascarse y se sentó de golpe, sin dejar de mirar. Stiles tragó saliva. "Estoy dispuesto a aceptar, por el momento y teniendo cualquier evidencia nueva en contrario, que podrías ser, de hecho, un lobo. Y si lo admito, ¿me dejarás ir? Er, quiero decir, ¿puedo volver a mi tienda de forma segura? Porque no sé si puedes trepar a los árboles, pero sé que estoy seguro de que no ganaré una carrera contra ti, y estoy demasiado borracho como para intentar trepar a un árbol. Probablemente solo caería sobre ti y nos mataría a los dos, y estoy seguro de que no quiero que nada te lastime. Eres hermoso."

El lobo no se movió durante un largo momento. Luego lentamente se levantó y se alejó de Stiles y su tienda. Stiles exhaló un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió hacia la tienda con cuidado, esforzándose mucho para no hacer ningún movimiento rápido o presentar una amenaza.

El que no-podía-ser-un-lobo estaba de pie en el primer árbol, mirando alrededor del tronco hasta que Stiles llegó a la tienda. Mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás, saludó débilmente a la criatura y gritó: "Gracias por no comerme ni a mí ni a mis amigos. Realmente lo aprecio. Eres genial. Vuelve cuando este despierto y sobrio ".

Tiró de la cremallera tan rápido que atrapó el material de la tienda, pero lo abandonó para buscar una cámara en su mochila. Sus profesores nunca creerían que había un lobo aquí afuera, pero si pudiera sacarse una foto ... encontró la cámara, liberó la cremallera y asomó la cabeza, pero la forma oscura en los árboles había desaparecido.

\-----

"¡Sé lo que vi!", Dijo Stiles por quinta vez. "Soy la última persona que quiere admitirlo, pero esa cosa definitivamente era un lobo. ¡Un lobo!"

"Pero Stiles ..." Scott lo intentó de nuevo, pero Allison le puso una mano en el brazo.

"Déjalo ir por ahora, Scott. Tendremos los lazos para arreglar la cámara de camino y volver a subir esta noche. Si fuera un lobo y no un coyote o un perro realmente grande como él dice, lo sabremos ".

"Está bien", dijo Scott, dispuesto a dejar ir la discusión, por lo que Stiles estaba eternamente agradecido a Allison.

Stiles se había despertado, frío y algo resacoso para encontrar a Scott y Allison brillantes, alegres y totalmente incrédulos de su experiencia unas horas antes. Mientras habían desayunado, Allison fue a revisar la cámara del camino, pero descubrió que había sido derribada del árbol, sus soportes arrancados. Eso significaba que tendrían que hacer un viaje a la ciudad, desperdiciando valiosas horas para que Stiles pudiera estar rastreando, aunque no estaba seguro de si quería buscar más al Pie Grande o esa cosa de lobo misteriosa.

Las últimas millas conduciendo hasta la ciudad dejaron a Stiles con una nueva preocupación. Algo bajo la capucha del Jeep estaba golpeando mucho más fuerte que de costumbre. Realmente esperaba que no fuera nada vital.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de una pequeña tienda departamental, la ciudad era demasiado pequeña para tener un centro comercial o Wal-Mart. Allison y Scott entraron mientras Stiles se abría la capucha y asomaba la cabeza, deseando saber casi tanto sobre los motores como los sonidos comunes del Sasquatch norteamericano.

"¡Hola, Stiles!" Por supuesto que golpearía su cabeza en la parte inferior de la capucha cuando se sacudió ante la llamada.

Al cruzar el estacionamiento se encontraban Laura y Derek Hale, todos ceñudos y ceñudos y ceñudos. Bueno, pensó Stiles, para ser justo, todo eso lo era Derek, Laura sonreía maravillosamente.

"Hola, Hales", dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había respondido.

"¿Que tal fue tu noche? ¿Has encontrado algo interesante todavía? ", Preguntó Laura.

"¿Interesante? Bueno, ¿alguna vez has visto lobos en tu propiedad? ¿O señales de que hay perros muy, muy grandes vagando gratis? "

"Lobos, ¿eh?" Stiles notó que Laura no parecía sorprendida o asustada en absoluto. En cambio, estaba entrecerrando los ojos a Derek, que evitaba mirarla. "¿Qué te hace pensar que hay lobos?"

"Hablé con uno", comenzó Stiles y luego se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba eso. "Bueno, quiero decir, vi uno cuando salí, ya sabes, y di media vuelta y había un lobo caminando por nuestro campamento. Solo que no pueden haber lobos. Entonces no sé lo que era. Pero fue enorme. Y realmente hermoso ", dijo Stiles honestamente.

"Seguramente no he visto ningún perro", dijo Laura. "Pero eso no suena como el comportamiento normal del lobo. Eso parece casi ... dócil ".

"¿Lo se, verdad? ¡Me asusté! Era como si pudiera entenderme", Stiles pensó que era seguro confiar. "Pero fue realmente extraordinario. Tan calmado. Majestuoso. Asombroso."

Laura hizo un sonido que Stiles no estaba seguro de que supuestamente era una risa o una tos. Stiles sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban un poco ante su descripción exuberante de un animal salvaje, pero no sabía por qué el rostro de Derek también estaba rosado.

"Los lobos son criaturas increíbles", comenzó Stiles, pero Laura lo interrumpió.

"Oh Stiles, no tienes que avergonzarte, lo siento", dijo Laura con una gran sonrisa. "Todos nosotros, los Hales, somos amantes de la naturaleza. Es inusual encontrar a alguien tan apasionado como nosotros ". Su sonrisa se hizo más astuta. "Pero después de ver tus videos, debería haber sabido que lo entenderías".

Stiles se frotó la cara y la cabeza con un suspiro. "Allison cree que no conocemos nuestra reputación en línea, y Scotty honestamente no, pero lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo".

"Es alarmante la frecuencia con la que ustedes dos entran en situaciones en las que deben quitarse las camisas. O te empapas. Y tienes que quitarte la camisa y los pantalones ".

Stiles siempre supo que Allison había editado los videos de una manera particular después de que la primera pareja recibió más visitas cuando incluyó Scott cayo a un lago. Lo había puesto en cámara lenta mientras se quitaba la camisa, el agua le corría por el pecho y el lavadero. Sus espectadores de repente incluyeron mujeres más agradecidas. Y consiguieron muchos más pulgares arriba.

"También hay un gran número de seguidores por lo que ellos llaman mi 'propensión a los accidentes'", dijo Stiles con citas en el aire. Había sido acosado por una mamá oso, rodeado de chaquetas amarillas, rociado por una mofeta, todo con Allison y Scott a salvo del alcance pero capaces y dispuestos a filmar. También había al menos una edición de fans que no era más que un montaje de clips de Stiles recién cayendo: tropezando y golpeando un río, rodando por una colina hasta un estanque, saliendo de una nieve que en realidad era una zanja y terminaba enterrado en la nieve hasta su cuello. Fue una vez.

"Tomas demasiados riesgos. Es peligroso ", le informó Derek.

"Sí, bueno, a los espectadores les encanta, y si nos ayuda a recaudar dinero para nuestras investigaciones ..."

"Te vas a lastimar".

"Oye, gracias por el voto de confianza", Stiles se aseguró de que el sarcasmo derramara sus palabras.

Derek se limitó a resoplar con enojo y gruñó: "Por lo menos tengo precaución de mantener mi linda cara o no tendría nada en absoluto".

Stiles se congeló cuando recordó lo que había dicho sobre Derek el día anterior. Pero seguramente habían estado demasiado lejos para escuchar su diatriba.

"Bueno, no queremos ver que te lastimes este fin de semana, Stiles. Por favor cuídate. Y no te olvides del combustible extra. Definitivamente va a nevar esta noche ", dijo Laura.

"Gracias", a Stiles no le importó si sonaba insincero mientras volvía a golpear el colector del motor. Algo sobre Derek Hale solo lo enojó.

\-----

El Jeep los devolvió a poca distancia de su campamento, y Stiles se lanzó a su investigación con un nuevo vigor. Después de que Allison arregló la cámara del camino de regreso a un árbol, ella los siguió a él y a Scott a través del bosque mientras buscaba huellas o signos de Bigfoot o lobos.

Caminaron por varios senderos de venado, incluso asustaron a una pequeña manada de colas blancas, pero Stiles estaba cada vez más frustrado porque no encontraban ninguna evidencia. Incluso cuando Scott casi fue atropellado por un cervatillo y luego por su furiosa madre, Stiles no se detuvo a reír. Allison lo consiguió todo en video, pero Stiles siguió haciendo senderismo.

No fue hasta que el sol se estaba ocultando bajo las ramas desnudas de los árboles que Scott gritó. "Stiles, tenemos que volver al campamento".

"Solo un poco más. Puedo ver un descanso en la maleza allá donde el arroyo se dobla ".

"Stiles, ya hemos dado un largo paseo y va a oscurecer".

"Dame cinco minutos". Stiles corrió, alcanzando el lugar que había visto, pero incluso mientras hurgaba, pudo ver que no había sido hecho por una criatura tan grande como Bigfoot o incluso el lobo. Él maldijo y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas y calmantes antes de correr hacia atrás para unirse a Scott y Allison.

Se las arreglaron para encontrar el camino de regreso al campamento gracias a su excelente sentido de orientación y previsión de Allison de verificar dos veces las coordenadas del GPS. Le tocó a Stiles cocinar, y aunque estaba seguro de que su amargura condimentaba la blanda pasta, todos se morían de hambre, así que comieron con ganas y casi en silencio.

"Estoy derrotado", bostezó Scott mientras trataba de limpiar los platos.

"Yo también", admitió Allison. "Acostémonos temprano en la noche".

"¡No! No podemos! Voy a sacar la visión nocturna e ir a lo largo del arroyo de nuevo. Los necesito aquí, escuchando si mis llamadas obtienen alguna respuesta ", argumentó Stiles.

Scott y Allison intercambiaron miradas, luego Allison miró hacia el cielo. "Oh, guau, Laura tenía razón, está nevando".

No hacía a Stiles más feliz que la temperatura bajara a medida que la nieve comenzaba a caer más constantemente.

"Vamos, muchachos, denme una hora. No más de una hora y media ".

"Una hora", dijo Scott y Allison fue a buscar los walkie-talkies mientras Stiles equipaba sus gafas de visión nocturna de segunda mano.

Estaba callado mientras caminaba a lo largo del arroyo, el único sonido era el suave goteo de agua que caía sobre las piedras lisas. El agua había atravesado la tierra a lo largo de los años serpenteando hacia el océano lejano. En algunos lugares, la tierra estaba casi nivelada con el lecho del arroyo, pero en otros, el arroyo había atravesado y cortado profundamente, dejando cerca acantilados a los lados. Stiles se alegró de haber elegido su campamento a lo largo de una porción de arroyo que tenía una pendiente corta y ondulada hasta el agua. Algunas de las paredes con las que caminaba ahora eran muy empinadas.

No vio nada más que detenerse cada cinco minutos o más para devolver la radio al campamento, advirtiéndoles que iba a hacer ruido.

Luego hizo sus mejores llamadas y gritos a Bigfoot y se tranquilizó, esperando ver si él, Allison y Scott escuchaban una respuesta. Probablemente fue una hora hasta el segundo cuando Scott llamó por la radio que Stiles necesitaba regresar porque se iban a la cama, sin haber escuchado nada durante toda la noche.

Stiles pateó una roca y la envió al arroyo con un golpe. Tenía frío y la nieve caía constantemente y comenzaba a extenderse sobre algunas superficies.

Le comunicó por radio a Scott que volvía y luego decidió subir y caminar hacia el borde superior del arroyo. Tal vez sería capaz de ver algo desde la colina más empinada de lo que podía ver desde el arroyo mismo.

Trepó por la orilla y comenzó a caminar. Fue una caminata más difícil, los animales no elegían el camino más difícil por razones obvias. Stiles continuó moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, buscando muestras de calor que indicaran vida silvestre.

Scott volvió a llamar por radio cuando Stiles estimó que estaba a dos tercios del camino de regreso al campamento. Stiles le aseguró que estaba bien y casi allí. Scott dijo que se estaban acostando.

Por supuesto, fue entonces cuando Stiles descubrió que las gafas de visión nocturna eran realmente buenas para ver el calor en la distancia, pero que no eran tan buenas para ver de cerca.

Sus botas se enredaron en algo que no había notado, una raíz o una enredadera, y él se sobre balanceó. Agotado, cansado y frío, no se sorprendió y se fue por el borde del acantilado. No era completamente vertical, Stiles se sintió aliviado por un segundo al encontrarlo, pero no pudo evitar que se deslizara por el pedregal. Él extendió sus brazos, trató de clavarse en sus talones, pero no había tracción y terminó en el arroyo.

El agua helada lo dejó sin aliento, pero yació allí en las aguas poco profundas sin moverse un momento. ¿La cabeza todavía estaba allí? Comprobado. ¿Todos los brazos y piernas están unidos? Comprobado. ¿Movimiento en las cuatro extremidades? Comprobado. ¿Capacidad para sentarse? Ouch.

El agua fría se arremolinaba a su alrededor mientras rodó sobre sus manos y rodillas, entonces su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó un gruñido bajo.

Solo movió la cabeza para mirar hacia la parte superior del banco donde se encontraba el lobo.

"Oh, hola, amigo", dijo débilmente, preguntándose cuánta energía podría reunir para cruzar el arroyo e intentar escapar. "No vengas aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Probablemente podrías tener un baño pero no uno congelante como este, y realmente no quiero ... bien, solo estás bajando y ... bueno, ciertamente eres mucho más elegante de lo que fui yo. No es que eso sea mucho decir".

Stiles no se movió cuando el lobo se detuvo al borde del arroyo, y esperó que el agua helada disuadiera al animal, pero no fue así. El lobo se acercó a él, y Stiles tuvo demasiado miedo de moverse hasta que el lobo metió la nariz en sus costillas.

Stiles chilló, y el lobo gruñó. Stiles pensó que no sería lo más inteligente sonar como un juguete para perros, así que cuando el lobo empujó nuevamente, Stiles se enderezó lentamente sin otro sonido. El lobo retrocedió hasta que Stiles estaba arrodillado en el arroyo.

Tuvo que descansar antes de tratar de ponerse de pie. Cuando su brazo se sacudió y chocó contra un cuerpo cálido y peludo, casi volvió a hundirse en el agua. Pero el lobo se metió bajo su brazo y le dio un golpecito en la cadera hasta que Stiles se puso en pie.

Luego, el lobo lo olfateó hasta que comenzó a caminar, salió del agua y se metió en el lecho del arroyo. Stiles quería echarse por un minuto, solo para recuperar el aliento y dejar que la adrenalina se desvaneciera, pero sabía que permanecer en la nieve mientras estaba empapado era mortal.

El lobo parecía entender también, porque se mantenía cerca de su cintura, golpeándolo mientras bajaba por el lecho del arroyo hasta que encontró un sendero más suave colina arriba. Incluso dejó que Stiles se apoye en él mientras trepaba la colina, jadeando. El lobo ni siquiera estaba respirando pesadamente.

Stiles no podía recordar el camino de regreso al campamento, pero el lobo caminó a su lado, manteniendo su gran hombro apretado contra la cadera de Stiles, controlándolo cuando se desvió del camino. Stiles no iba a cuestionar la inesperada misericordia del universo, pero pensó que ya era hora de que algo saliera en su dirección cuando estaba en la naturaleza.

Trató de gritar cuando vio las tiendas, pero no pudo recuperar el aliento. El lobo resopló y lo empujó. "Me voy", intentó decir Stiles, pero sus dientes castañeteaban con tanta fuerza que no estaba claro. Miró hacia abajo y vio que el lobo levantaba la cara hacia él y soltaba un pequeño ladrido.

Stiles se tambaleó hacia la tienda solo y le quedaba suficiente adrenalina para hacerlo saltar cuando un aullante y sobrenatural aullido sonó detrás de él. Él siguió dando tumbos un pie delante del otro hasta que Scott lo agarró.

"Stiles, qué demonios ... ¡estás empapado!"

"Oh, Dios mío, Stiles, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué fue ese aullido?"

Stiles no podía explicarlo, solo dejaba que Allison y Scott cuidaran de él, sacándolo rápidamente de la ropa mojada y luego le secaban y le metían en su tienda, debajo de todas las mantas que el grupo había traído. Cuando los escalofríos se calmaron lo suficiente como para que él pudiera hablar, graznó, "Así no era como me imaginaba nuestro trío".

"Yo tampoco", dijo Allison, luego se acurrucó más cerca de su pecho mientras Scott se reía desde el otro lado.

"¿Puedes decirnos qué sucedió?", Preguntó Scott mientras empujaba la espalda de Stiles con más firmeza contra su pecho.

"Ahora no. Mañana."

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Scott y Stiles juraba que podía sentir los labios rozar su sien y otros labios contra su mejilla mientras se quedaba dormido.

Se despertó una vez, tibio y tostado y listo para arrojar al menos un par de mantas, pero en su lugar se quedó allí con su brazo arrojado sobre Scott y Allison. Justo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, creyó oír un par de respiraciones fuertes fuera de la tienda, y sonrió ante la idea de que su lobo los vigilaba a todos.

\-----

El viaje inesperado al arroyo había silenciado parte del entusiasmo de Stiles, y el reingreso lo cansó más. Amaba a sus amigos por no predicar un "Te lo dije", y los adoraba aún más por ofrecer tomar su punto de la investigación ese día. Allison maldijo cuando descubrió que la cámara se había caído del árbol otra vez sin registrar ninguna imagen, pero luego Scott vio algunas huellas grandes que no estaban oscurecidas por la nieve que apuntaba hacia atrás por donde había venido Stiles.

Stiles estaba muy rígido y adolorido, y se sintió feliz de dejar que los otros siguieran caminando por las vías mientras él se quedaba atrás. Scott había prometido llamar al walkie si encontraban algo importante, y Allison tenía dos cámaras, por si acaso.

Stiles estaba preparando una actualización para el blog y tomando notas sobre el comportamiento aberrante del lobo cuando alguien aclaró su garganta ruidosamente detrás de él. El susto le hizo lanzó la computadora al aire, pero no tuvo problemas para atraparla a tiempo antes de que tocara el suelo.

"Por Dios, alguien debería hacerte a ti y a tu hermana campanillas para que dejen de acechar a la gente", se quejó a Derek Hale. Derek se quedó parado allí, cargado con una mochila y un montón de provisiones. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Stiles, de repente sospechoso. "¿Estás planeando unirte a nosotros acampar?"

"No", dijo Derek en breve. "No sabíamos si estabais preparados para la nieve".

"Bueno, solo nos lo dijiste dos veces", dijo Stiles. "Estamos bien."

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"

"Sí", repitió Stiles. "Estoy bien."

Derek continuó mirándolo mientras el silencio se prolongaba lo suficiente como para hacer que Stiles se sintiera más incómodo.

"Aquí hay algunas cosas que pensamos que podríais usar". Y con eso Derek tiró la pila a los pies de Stiles y se quitó la mochila.

"Uh, ¿Gracias?" Stiles usó su dedo del pie para meter las bolsas de dormir y las mantas.

"Hay ropa extra en la mochila, y algo de café caliente y sopa que acaba de hacer Laura. Y un poco de pastel ".

"¿De Verdad? Wow, gracias ", Stiles esperaba que sonara más sincero. El café caliente y la sopa caliente sonaban maravillosos en ese momento.

"Y también hay Tylenol y un poco de gel corporal, en caso de que tengáis alguna lesión. Quiero decir, en caso de que alguien esté herido ".

"Gracias. Eso realmente será útil ".

Stiles miró a Derek por primera vez sin juzgar. Era muy guapo, sí, pero en realidad parecía ... ¿tímido? ¿Tal vez no tan genial con la gente? ¿Falta algunas gracias sociales? Stiles podría relacionarse con eso.

"¿Quieres... quieres sentarte y tomar un poco de café y sopa?", Se ofreció Stiles, pero Derek negó con la cabeza.

"No, eso es para ti. Tengo que irme."

"¿Presionando negocios para atender en medio del bosque?"

Derek bajó la cabeza. "En realidad, iba a echarle un vistazo a tu Jeep. Oí el motor golpear el otro día y pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte. "

"¿Lo harías? ¡Eso sería increíble! "Stiles se movió para levantarse pero no pudo lograr un salto para ponerse de pie como de costumbre. Derek lo miró con preocupación, pero Stiles lo rechazó. "Estoy bien. Solo rígido ".

"¿Que pasó?"

"Fui a dar un paseo, caí por un acantilado, me di un breve baño en el arroyo, fui salvados por un lobo gigante", Stiles mantuvo su voz decaída.

"¿Estás bien ahora?" Derek tenía la mandíbula apretada.

"Pareces tomar esto extremadamente bien, incluso la parte increíble donde dije que fui salvado por un gigante lobo freak".

"Los lobos son animales muy incomprendidos pero muy inteligentes", dijo Derek.

Stiles asintió y comenzó a decirle a Derek lo que el lobo había hecho por él. Derek escuchó sin decir una palabra, sin discutir como lo había hecho Scott, o consintiéndole que había sido una alucinación como cualquier otra persona.

"¡Simplemente no veo por qué habría alucinado a un lobo gilipollas gigante! En todo caso, habría soñado con ser salvado por un Bigfoot, enarbolado en sus fuertes y peludos brazos y luego llevado a su nido para ser cuidado y ... ¿de verdad te estás riendo?"

Derek estaba, de hecho, riendo, aunque trataba de esconderlo detrás de su mano. La expresión lo transformó, y Stiles solo pudo mirar lo guapo que era. Entonces fue el turno de Derek de parecer avergonzado. "Lo siento. Es solo que nunca antes había escuchado a nadie tener fantasías sobre un Sasquatch ".

"¡No tengo fantasías! Solo digo que si lo hiciera, ¡no se trataría de un lobo! Aunque, para ser justos, el lobo es maravilloso. Es tan descomunal, y no lo he visto a la luz, pero parece que es todo piel negra y brillante. Se sentía realmente suave ", recordó de repente. "¿Y quién más sería lo suficientemente valiente como para seguirme por ese acantilado y entrar al agua? Entonces prácticamente me arrastre de vuelta al campamento. Oh, mierda", fue golpeado por un horror repentino. "¿Pueden los lobos congelarse? ¿Pueden tener pulmonía al mojarse y caminar por la nieve? Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si está enfermo ahora mismo y necesita ayuda? "

"Stiles, relájate. Está bien, "Stiles salió de su pánico y sintió la fuerte mano de Derek sobre su hombro. Cuando Derek se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho, lo soltó.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Ese pobre lobo es un héroe ".

"Los lobos están bien protegidos de la nieve y el frío. Él estará bien. Eres el vulnerable ya que eres todo hueso y cartílago ".

"Realmente, realmente espero que esté bien", Stiles se preocupó un poco más. "No podría manejarlo si ese lobo se enfermara o estuviera herido por tratar de ayudarme. Tal vez Scott encuentre algún rastro de eso y entonces podamos, no sé, no podemos dejarle comida ..."

"Stiles, está bien. El lobo está bien, "Derek se apresuró cuando Stiles habría discutido. "La naturaleza tiene una manera de cuidarse por sí misma. Estoy seguro de que el lobo estaría más preocupado por ti. Come la sopa y mantente caliente. Manten tu fortaleza ".

"Bien, bien, nunca me lo perdonaré si..."

"Come y bebe", ordenó Derek, extendiendo la mano para agarrar el hombro de Stiles y darle un pequeño apretón. Fue suficiente para empujar a Stiles fuera de su ansiedad otra vez.

"Gracias. Y gracias por mirar el Jeep. Eres un salvavidas". Stiles asintió con fervor.

"Mejor tener algo de talento para respaldar el aspecto", dijo Derek suavemente y Stiles hizo una mueca.

"Mierda, oíste lo que dije el otro día. Lo siento mucho. No tenía ningún derecho, solo estaba enojado, y este viaje significa mucho para mí porque ... "La voz de Stiles se apagó, pero cuando miró a Derek, Derek no pareció enojarse. "Bueno, esta podría ser una de nuestras últimas oportunidades para hacer una investigación, Scott y yo. Está ahorrando todo su dinero porque se lo propondrá a Allison en Navidad, y él no es el favorito de su familia, así que quiere ser el yerno perfecto. Está llevando una carga completa y trabajando tanto como sea posible, y eso solo empeorará el año que viene cuando se postule a las escuelas veterinarias. Tenía todo esto en mente, tal vez como nuestro último fin de semana investigando al Bigfoot antes de tener que ... " Stiles se encogió de hombros," bueno, creo que tenemos que crecer alguna vez ".

"No hay nada malo con lo que estás haciendo", dijo Derek, haciendo que Stiles se quedara en estado de shock. "Claro, Scott podría tener más y diferentes responsabilidades pronto, pero parece que nunca vas a perderlo. La vida cambia constantemente, pero no necesariamente para peor ".

"Amigo, eso es profundamente filosófico", Stiles admiraba y le tocó a Derek encogerse de hombros. "Y oye, tal vez no encontraré mi verdadera prueba de Bigfoot en este viaje, pero definitivamente encontré algo más genial." Las mejillas de Derek se tiñeron de rosa en el frío, pero su rostro cayó cuando Stiles continuó, "Ese lobo es increíble. Si pudiera tomar algunas imágenes, realmente entusiasmaría a mis profesores ".

"La mayoría de la vida silvestre es tímida ante la cámara", dijo Derek y se alejó un paso de él. "Tus amigos vuelven para que puedas compartir la comida si quieres. Voy a trabajar en tu Jeep ".

"¡Gracias de nuevo!" Stiles lo llamó mientras corría al bosque. Solo un segundo después, Scott y Allison regresaron tomados de la mano y listos para mostrarle a Stiles las fotos que habían tomado de enormes huellas de patas. Su charla y emoción calentaron a Stiles casi tanto como la sopa.

Comenzó a nevar de nuevo justo cuando estaban terminando de cenar. Stiles se había unido a ellos en una caminata por la tarde, sintiéndose cálido y un poco más relajado después de la comida Hale caliente y una aplicación generosa de Bengay. A pesar de que no habían visto más rastros del lobo y ninguna evidencia en absoluto para Bigfoot, Stiles lo pasó genial. Estaba caminando por hermosos bosques con sus mejores amigos, y decidió aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que habían permanecido juntos.

"No voy a intentar sacar las cosas de la visión nocturna esta noche. Un baño de otoño y a medianoche en aguas heladas es suficiente para mí ", les informó Stiles.

"Eso es probablemente sabio", estuvo de acuerdo Allison.

En cambio, Scott hizo un pequeño fuego y se turnaron para asar malvaviscos sobre las llamas.

"Podríamos al menos intentar algunas llamadas", sugirió Scott mientras terminaba su último malvaviscos.

"Adelante," Stiles hizo un gesto. Scott echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se soltó mientras Allison filmaba. Entonces ella y Stiles se echaron a reír.

"¿Qué?" Scott fingió ofenderse. "Ese fue un grito perfecto de Sasquatch".

"Tío, parecías un gato estrangulado. Tiene que ser más como esto. "Stiles echó hacia atrás la cabeza e hizo un grito que se convirtió en un fuerte ydel. Cuando el sonido se apagó, la risa de Allison y Scott continuó, y Stiles se unió a ellos hasta que Scott repentinamente arrojó un brazo y lo golpeó en el pecho.

"Stiles, ¿qué diablos es eso?", Susurró Scott, agarrando a Allison a su lado con su otro brazo.

Stiles se giró para mirar detrás de él, y seguramente fue un truco de las llamas que los ojos que lo miraban brillaran azules por un instante. "Oye, creo que es mi nuevo amigo. Oye, amigo, ¿eres tú?"

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Stiles, eso es un lobo!" Scott logró sonar como si estuviera gritando de terror al nivel de un decibelio de un susurro.

"Te lo dije," le dio a Stiles un gran placer decirlo. Luego se volvió hacia el lobo. "Oye, amigo, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros para comer algunos malvaviscos? No, espera, los perros no pueden comer chocolate, lo siento".

Las orejas aplastadas del lobo se animaron cuando Stiles continuó hablando, pero no se acercó.

"Tal vez todo ese alboroto que estábamos haciendo lo atrapó", dijo Allison nerviosa. "Realmente tenemos que llegar a las tiendas".

"Te lo digo, ese lobo me salvó la vida. Él podría haberme comido dos veces si hubiera querido. Él simplemente no cree que me vea delicioso, ¿verdad? ", Dijo Stiles con la voz cantante que la gente usa cuando hablan con sus mascotas. La cabeza del lobo se inclinó con esa mirada calculadora de nuevo. "¿Escuchaste nuestras increíbles llamadas? ¿Te sonábamos como tu amigo Sasquatch?

Stiles observó con asombro cómo el lobo gemía y luego se acostaba y colocaba sus patas junto a su cabeza mientras sus orejas se apretaban contra su cráneo. "Oh, Dios mío, todos son críticos", Stiles ignoró a Scott tirando de su brazo. "¡No fui tan malo!"

El lobo resopló un ladrido bajo en desacuerdo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Scott gritó-susurró mientras tiraba de Stiles de nuevo. "¡Tenemos que llegar a las tiendas!"

"No, no lo haremos. Te lo digo, ese lobo es un héroe. Y estoy tan agradecido de que él está bien. ¿Estás bien, amigo? ¿No tienes congelación en tus pequeñas almohadillas? ¿No hay neumonía? ¿No estás enfermo?"

El lobo se sentó perezosamente y luego se levantó, girando en un apretado círculo y luego mirando a Stiles y ladrando.

"¡Estoy muy feliz de ver que estás en pleno funcionamiento!" Stiles se sintió verdaderamente aliviado.

"Stiles, creo que tenemos que cubrirnos. Ahora", Allison se acercó para tirar de su otro brazo.

"Te lo digo, ¡él me salvó! O al menos me ayudó".

"¡Dios mío, Stiles, pensé que estabas exagerando! ¡Es tan grande como un maldito caballo!" Scott estaba tirando con fuerza por lo que Stiles dio un par de pasos hacia las tiendas de campaña para evitar un hombro dislocado.

"Bueno, deberías haberme creído. Cuando he mentido alguna vez, bueno, no pensemos en eso. Te conté sobre el increíble, increíble, héroe lobo que me salvó, así que no es mi culpa que no me hayas creído ".

"Te creemos, totalmente, ahora vamos".

"No nos va a hacer daño, ¿verdad, amigo?" Stiles le preguntó por encima del hombro al lobo que estaba parado a la sombra de los árboles observándolos. Juró que el lobo agitó su cola esponjosa una vez antes de que Scott lo empujara hacia la tienda.

"Bueno, al menos sabemos por qué no estamos viendo a un Sasquatch", dijo Scott sin aliento una vez que todos habían entrado en su tienda y en la de Allison.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque obviamente no va a entrar en el terreno de caza de un lobo y competir por comida", dijo Scott. "Sería una pelea real entre Bigfoot y un lobo tan grande".

"No creo que pelee si no tiene que hacerlo", dijo Stiles.

Scott negó con la cabeza mientras Allison decía: "¿Alguno de ustedes saco alguna foto? Estaba tan conmocionada, dejé mi cámara y no saque ni una ".

Siguieron hablando hasta que los bostezos de Scott se hicieron más frecuentes y Stiles estaba más que dispuesto a excusarse. No querían que saliera, por si acaso el lobo aún estaba allí, pero Stiles les informó que podía llegar a su propia carpa sin que lo mataran ni comieran.

Siguió sus órdenes para ir directamente a su tienda, pero después de esperar hasta que pensó que estarían dormidos, recogió algunas cosas y se arrastró afuera.

El fuego casi se había consumido, pero se aseguró cuidadosamente de que se apagara para que nada volviera a encenderse. Tranquilamente llevó una manta y el saco de dormir de Derek mientras caminaba hacia la cima de la pequeña colina que daba al arroyo. Había un árbol caído que no había sido quitado, y sería un banco decente para sentarse.

Mientras caminaba hacia él, no hubo un sonido inadvertido para traicionar al lobo, sino un gruñido definitivo mientras Stiles miraba el arroyo.

"No voy a tratar de ir allí, gran lobo. Lo prometo ". Stiles sacudió la pequeña acumulación de nieve del tronco del árbol y luego dobló la manta en un cojín para usarlo de asiento. Se envolvió el saco de dormir y se sentó, agradecido por las capas adicionales de protección.

Sintió más que oyó al lobo caminar lentamente detrás de él mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Comió un bocado gigante del espagueti hecho en casa que los Hales habían provisto y que Stiles había atesorado de Scott y Allison porque estaba delicioso. Mordió un poco y luego mordió otra pieza y la sostuvo sobre su hombro.

"Toma. Esta realmente bueno ", le dijo al lobo. Con cuidado, no se sacudió ni se movió cuando sintió un cálido aliento contra su cuello cuando el lobo tomó delicadamente el trozo de carne seca que le ofreció y luego se retiró para comer.

"Estoy realmente muy contento de que estés bien. Estaba preocupado. No podría manejarlo si te hubieras enfermado o herido mientras me estabas ayudando. Gracias por salvarme."

Stiles casi esperaba una respuesta, pero el lobo solo se sentó detrás de su hombro y compartió cada bocado con él.

La nieve caía suavemente, todo estaba en silencio, esa quietud antinatural que solo la nieve puede crear cuando se amortigua todo el ruido y toda la tierra está silenciosa e inmóvil, y era posiblemente la cosa más hermosa que Stiles había visto alguna vez. Se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar hacia la nieve, y el cálido y sólido cuerpo en su espalda lo sostuvo. Sintió que los copos de nieve se enganchaban en sus pestañas, luego se derritió y abrió la boca para atrapar copos de nieve.

El cuerpo gigante detrás de él resopló, pero cuando Stiles se volvió para decir algo, el lobo abrió la boca y dejó que su lengua cayera, primero cogiendo un poco de nieve y luego deslizando una lamida en la mejilla de Stiles.

Stiles no pensó -algo de lo que sus amigos le habían advertido repetidas veces e incesantemente- y pasó un brazo alrededor del lobo para que se apoyara en su hombro. Se sentaron allí, el riachuelo era un goteo silencioso debajo, la nieve amortiguando el ruido del mundo exterior, hasta que Stiles comenzó a ponerse rígido y a sentir el frío.

El lobo pareció predecir su incomodidad y se levantó, sacudiéndose como un cachorro librándose de agua después de un baño, pero sacudiéndose la nieve blanca recogida en su elegante abrigo negro. Stiles le devolvió el favor, sin darse cuenta de cuánto se había acumulado en su sombrero prestado. Él se estremeció y el lobo se apretó cerca y luego comenzó a llevarlo hacia la tienda.

"Para una supuesta invención de mi imaginación, eres increíblemente útil", le informó Stiles. "Y tienes unos ojos realmente bonitos".

La mirada en ellos decía claramente que el lobo no estaba muy impresionado por la incapacidad de Stiles de cuidarse a sí mismo mientras repartía esos elogios ridículos. O al menos, así es como Stiles interpreta la expresión del lobo.

Esperó hasta que Stiles se metió en su tienda y comenzó a sacar todas las mantas y el otro saco de dormir que Derek le había prestado. Miró al lobo que penetraba curiosamente en la tienda y suspiró: "Entra entonces".

El lobo entró corriendo, llenando la pequeña tienda con su grueso pellejo, pero se mantuvo lo más apartada que pudo hasta que Stiles se metió en el saco de dormir y se cubrió con otras mantas. Entonces el lobo se recostó contra él, el calor de su cuerpo se filtraba lentamente a través de las múltiples capas.

Stiles durmió más pacíficamente que en años.

\-----

Cuando se despertó, el lobo ya no estaba. Stiles estaba extrañamente decepcionado de la misma manera en que se sentiría si una cita se hubiera escabullido y desaparecido después de una noche salvaje y llena de vapor juntos. Luego pensó que tal vez necesitaba replantearse sus prioridades.

Recogió sus cosas y separó todas las cosas Hale antes de escuchar a Allison y Scott moviéndose. Scott ya tenía una tetera en la estufa para hervir antes de que Stiles se uniera a él. Ya se sentía más caliente esa mañana, y Stiles pensó que el polvo de la nieve se derretiría antes de que terminara el día, y con él, todas las pruebas de su lobo.

Realmente odiaba la idea de irse.

Estaban terminando de empacar las tiendas cuando Laura y Derek salieron de los árboles.

"Oh hola, me salvaste de un viaje de camino a tu casa. Muchas gracias por los suministros adicionales ", dijo Stiles, recogiendo el equipo para entregarlo a Derek. "Realmente fueron útiles. Especialmente los sacos de dormir. Y la sopa Y ese sorprendente espasmódico ".

"¿Qué espasmo?" Scott preguntó antes de que Allison le diera un codazo en las costillas.

"De nada", dijo Derek.

"Derek es un cocinero maravilloso", les dijo Laura.

"Wow, ¿has hecho todo eso? Bien hecho, amigo, "dijo Stiles y se divirtió con que Derek desviara la mirada.

"Entonces, ¿tuviste un poco de suerte? ¿Encuentra alguna evidencia sobre Bigfoot? ", Preguntó Laura.

"Nah, no encontramos nada, por desgracia", dijo Stiles, manteniendo su voz firme a través de su decepción.

"Lamento escuchar eso. Entiendo lo importante que es para ti ", Laura tuvo la gracia de sonar sincera, algo que Stiles agradeció, pero se sorprendió cuando ella continuó.

"Sabes, Derek y yo hemos estado hablando y estamos de acuerdo en que definitivamente hay cosas inusuales pasando en estos bosques", dijo Laura con una larga mirada a la espalda de Derek. "Pensamos que si querías regresar, tal vez cuando el clima sea más cálido, y renovar tu investigación, nos complacería tenerte aquí".

"Wow, eso es ... gracias", dijo Stiles, mirando a Scott que se había puesto tenso. Allison estaba sonriendo cortésmente. "No estoy seguro de cuándo tendremos tiempo ..."

"Todos tenemos mucho que hacer, y este verano estaré trabajando a tiempo completo y Stiles quiere encontrar una pasantía y el próximo año estaré un poco ocupado", balbuceó Scott, sin mirar a Allison que lo miraba con curiosidad.

"De hecho, Scott y yo tememos que tengamos que retirarnos de nuestra empresa de investigación. Al menos hasta después de graduarnos. Tal vez incluso después de la escuela de posgrado". Era la primera vez que Stiles pronunciaba las palabras en voz alta, y dolía más de lo que esperaba, incluso después de todo el tiempo que había pasado preocupándose por eso.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Allison en voz baja, tratando de llamar la atención de Scott. "No hemos hablado de esto. ¿Que esta pasando?"

"Es solo que ... bueno, tal vez ha llegado el momento de seguir adelante", respondió Stiles por él.

Laura había estado observando el intercambio con una ceja levantada. Ahora ella ofreció: "Lamento mucho escuchar que su asociación podría estar suspendida por un tiempo. Honestamente, tus videos en YouTube son geniales. Divertido, claro, definitivamente, pero también demuestras tu amor por la naturaleza, y cualquiera que lo mire se enamorará también de él. Además, siempre le enseñas a los televidentes lecciones importantes, aunque sea mostrándoles lo que no debes hacer ".

"Por Dios, gracias", Stiles se quedó sin palabras por una vez, y Scott parecía avergonzado.

Laura continuó, "Sabes que el estado siempre está buscando voluntarios para ayudar en la reserva durante los veranos, Stiles. Y si quieres postularte como voluntario aquí, sé dónde podrías conseguir alojamiento y comida gratis en las cercanías. Sería una pasantía sin sueldo con el estado, pero siempre hay cosas que se necesitan hacer en nuestra tierra también. Estoy seguro de que podríamos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, y sería una gran experiencia para su currículum ".

Stiles estaba abrumado y emocionado hasta que miró a Derek, que estaba de espaldas a todo el grupo. La euforia de Stiles cayó. "Esa es una oferta muy, muy amable, gracias. Pero no creo que pueda aceptarlo ".

"Podrías pasar tu tiempo libre buscando más pruebas de Bigfoot", ofreció Laura.

Stiles tomó una respiración profunda. "Aunque eso sería increíble, parece que eres la única que estaría feliz por eso".

"¿De qué estás hablando?", Preguntó Scott. "Stiles, si pudieras vivir y trabajar aquí, estarías en la zona cero. ¡Piensa en todo lo que podrías aprender sobre Bigfoot! Y podría ir a verte quizás los fines de semana ".

"Te vendríamos a visitar", prometió Allison.

Stiles siguió mirando a Derek, y Laura pareció entender. "Es tu decisión, Stiles, por supuesto. Pero Derek me dijo que pareces haber hecho una conexión aquí". Tanto Stiles como Derek se sacudieron involuntariamente. "Quise decir con nuestro lobo misterioso".

"Oh sí," suspiró Stiles. "Debo decir que es lo más tentador que puedes ofrecer, dejándome vagar por el bosque y pasar tiempo con él otra vez. Ese lobo es increíble ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no piensas en la oferta? No necesitas tomar una decisión hasta la primavera", dijo Derek en voz baja. Todavía no miraba a Stiles, pero sus palabras hicieron que el corazón de Stiles latiera más rápido.

"Lo pensaré", dijo Stiles finalmente.

Laura sonrió brillantemente. "Maravilloso. Ahora que eso se solucionó, Derek me arrastró aquí para ver cómo estaban y ofrecerles el desayuno. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la casa con nosotros y le dejas cocinar su pequeño corazón por ti?

Stiles se rió junto con los demás, pero siguió mirando a Derek con cuidado. Su rostro estaba definitivamente enrojecido, y cuando echó un vistazo rápido a Stiles y lo sorprendió mirando, el rojo se intensificó. Stiles estaba enamorado.

"Gracias, Derek", dijo Stiles formalmente mientras seguía a Allison que caminaba hacia Laura.

"Me alegra que hayas sobrevivido al fin de semana", respondió Derek.

"Fue una aventura. No lo hubiera logrado sin mi lobo ", dijo Stiles mientras Derek se ponía a su lado.

"¿Tu lobo? Tendrás que regresar este verano si quieres que eso sea cierto". Stiles tropezó con el aire cuando Derek por casualidad extendió la mano y apartó un poco de piel de lobo del hombro de Stiles.

Stiles comenzó a reír, el nudo de ansiedad y miedo al futuro que se había atado a su pecho por tanto tiempo que comenzó a aliviarse. Revisó por donde iba Scott y a Allison, y continuaron llevando todo su equipo hacia la casa Hale.

Laura esperó detrás para mirar por encima del campamento por última vez, comprobando que estaban sacando todo y dejando el sitio limpio. Fue solo ella quien vio al Sasquatch mientras avanzaba por el lecho del arroyo, aparentemente disfrutando del brillo de la luz del sol y de la nieve crujiente bajo sus pies.

Levantó una mano para saludar, y el Sasquatch le devolvió el saludo. Luego corrió a unirse a la fiesta improvisada y se preguntó exactamente cómo Derek finalmente le daría la noticia a Stiles. Tendría que asegurarse de tomar un video del evento para Allison.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

 

Derek estaba seguro de que el niño estaba allí para matarlo.

Laura lo miró larga y duramente por un momento y luego se echó a reír. "Claro, Derek, lo que sea que tengas que decirte a ti mismo".

"Estoy siendo serio. Estoy seguro de que está tratando de matarme".

"Como si fueras lo suficientemente importante como para ser asesinado", se burló y extendió su mano rápidamente para despeinar su cabello. Odiaba eso, y lo más importante, ella era muy consciente de lo mucho que le molestaba.

"No asesinado. Solo ... frustrado. A muerte."

"Sexualmente frustrado es más como eso", dijo Laura en una voz que ni siquiera pretendía ser un susurro.

Derek apretó los dientes un poco más. Estaba empezando a preocuparse por desgastar sus dientes y causar daño a los nervios. O TMJ en su mandíbula. O hipertensión arterial por el estrés. Pero no iba a dejar que Laura lo supiera porque estaba seguro que señalaría que los hombres lobo no podían sufrir ninguna de esas quejas de salud.

Entonces, la causa de su crisis nerviosa, que crecía lentamente, rebotó en las escaleras como lo hacía todas las mañanas, como hacía cada maldita mañana, al intentar saltar las tres últimas pero tropezó con el aterrizaje. Aún así, Stiles empujó sus brazos en el aire en una pose de victoria hasta que se dio cuenta de que los Hales lo estaban mirando.

Derek intentó con todas sus fuerzas no darse cuenta del sonrojo en las mejillas del niño y luego se deslizaba por su cara. Miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo seguir el sonrojo mientras se extendía por el cuello del niño y desde allí ... Derek se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía absolutamente ninguna imaginación y que evidentemente no tenía ninguna curiosidad de ver qué tan abajo llegaba.

"Oye, ahí, Hales, es bueno verte tan brillante y temprano." Stiles era más una persona de mañana de lo que Derek había imaginado. Si hubiera nacido con imaginación. Lo que claramente no había sido.

"Tú también, Stiles. ¿Te estás acomodando bien? ¿Todo va bien?" Laura hizo el papel de la anfitriona preocupada hasta que miró malvadamente a Derek. "Si hay algo que necesitas o deseas o incluso anhelas, asegúrate de avisar a Derek. Estoy seguro de que hará todo lo posible por cuidarte ".

Derek definitivamente no estaba mirando porque podía oler literalmente el calor que caía del niño por todo el vestíbulo. Derek gruñó un poco a Laura, sin embargo, antes de volverse a la cocina.

"¿Hice algo para enojarlo?" Oyó a Stiles preguntar a Laura en voz muy baja cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de él.

"Oh, no", nuevamente Laura no se molestó en bajar la voz. "Derek solo está preocupado por su salud. Cree que alguien quiere matarlo, y tener un extraño en su territorio lo está volviendo más paranoico que de costumbre ".

"Claramente tiene problemas", dijo Stiles. "¿Sería mejor si me mudara?"

"No, no, es bueno para él socializar". Suspiró dramáticamente. "Realmente lo intentamos con él, lo hicimos, pero es casi como si hubiera sido criado por lobos".

Stiles se rió una vez, fuerte y agudo, y la espátula que Derek había estado sujetando de alguna manera se rompió justo en su mano. Huh, la silicona debe haber sido defectuosa. Estaba hurgando en el cajón para buscar otra cuando el olor de Stiles lo abrumo.

"Ooo, ¿estás preparando el desayuno otra vez? ¿Puedo tomar un poco? "Stiles se acercaba rápidamente cuando Derek levantó la vista del cajón.

"Siéntate y te lo traeré", señaló con el reemplazo de metal que había encontrado.

"No tienes que hacer eso", Stiles pareció un poco decepcionado, pero se detuvo antes de rodear la isla y acercarse a la cocina. "Puedo prepararlo yo mismo. No es como si estuvieras ejecutando un B & B aquí".

"El trato fue de alojamiento y comida. Estás atrapado con lo que sea que comamos", Derek se ocupó de preparar la tostada francesa.

"Lo sé, pero me siento mal porque me estés cocinando el desayuno y la cena todos los días. Al menos podrías dejarme comprar comestibles, o tomar un turno, o simplemente darme una caja de cereales. No soy de alto mantenimiento; Comeré casi todo lo que pones delante de mí ".

Derek gruñó y se preguntó si debería guardar un par de los cinco siropes que había puesto en el mostrador donde Stiles siempre se sentaba. Luego se alegró de no haberlo hecho cuando Stiles cantó de alegría al verlos. Derek terminó la primera tanda de tostadas francesas, dio unos golpecitos con un poco de mantequilla, roció un poco de azúcar en polvo y se volvió para ofrecerle a Stiles el plato, solo para verlo con tres dedos apretujados en la boca.

Derek tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda porque la imagen de los labios de Stiles llenos de dedos fue directo a un lugar incómodo. En sus pantalones. En cambio, dijo: "Parece que tú eres el que fue criado por los lobos".

"Lo siento", decía Stiles mientras se lamía el último dedo. "Todavía no había probado el jarabe de frambuesa y estaba un poco más picante de lo que esperaba".

"Siéntate y come".

Stiles se iluminó y casi brilló por la comida que Derek colocó frente a él. "Dios mío, vas a hacer que alguien sea una esposa tan maravillosa algún día. Quiero decir, esposo. O chef ¿Cocinero personal? Oh Dios, lo siento, no quise hacer una broma tan sexista y misógina. Eso fue horrible."

"Cállate", Derek trató de detener la cabalgata de disculpas. Había aprendido que la única forma de detener a Stiles cuando estaba en racha era decirle eso directamente. "Solo come."

"Lo siento", dijo Stiles de nuevo. "Eres un cocinero realmente bueno y voy a ganar peso este verano".

Derek se volvió hacia la estufa para que Stiles no pudiera ver sus labios contraerse en una sonrisa reacia. "Cállate."

Una vez que Stiles se había ido a su trabajo, la casa se volvió silenciosa, como la vulnerable quietud después de una ráfaga de viento que perturbó el frágil equilibrio y destrozó todo.

Laura comió el resto de las tostadas francesas mientras veía a Derek limpiar la cocina. Rompió el delicado silencio diciéndole, "Eres demasiado dramático, Derek. Apuesto a que tus monólogos internos son cosas de la maravilla trágica de Shakespeare ".

"Cállate."

"Eso tampoco me funciona", dijo con la boca llena.

Derek no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir el resto del verano. El calendario decía que Stiles solo había estado allí diez días, pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo.

Al principio, Derek se alegró de que Laura hablara en serio sobre ofrecerse a ayudar a Stiles a obtener una pasantía en la zona. Ella habló con su madre y explicó toda la situación, junto con algunos detalles muy embarazosos sobre el papel de Derek en la aventura, no tenía dudas, y su madre había aceptado la idea. Con sus contactos en el servicio de parques locales, no fue ningún problema obtener una oferta extendida a Stiles.

Y, por supuesto, había mucho espacio en la casa de Hale para que se quedara por una tarifa muy nominal que solo habían aceptado porque Stiles insistía.

No, el problema había comenzado cuando Stiles realmente llegó allí y se trasladó a la vida de Derek como un tornado girando a través de secos campos de trigo, enviando los granos volando y dejando nada más que tallos vacíos y cascos.

Huh, tal vez Laura tenía un punto acerca de sus monólogos internos.

"Creo que necesitas salir más," estaba diciendo Laura. "En tu pequeña piel de lobo".

Derek la miró y ella explicó: "Os ayudaría a los dos si le presentaras a tu lobo de nuevo. Parecía que ustedes dos realmente se llevan bien ".

Y ahí está el otro problema. A Derek como lobo le había gustado demasiado Stiles.

"Lo pensaré", trató de librarse, pero Laura le puso una mano en el hombro mientras se escabullía detrás de él para tomar más café.

"No, porque seguirás pensando demasiado. Cambie cuando escuche a Stiles volver a casa, y me aseguraré de enviarlo afuera para algo. Una vez que te vea, estás solo ".

Derek sabía que nunca sería tan simple como lo hizo sonar. Y sin embargo, casi lo era.

Dejo al cena a templar en la olla de cocción lenta y estaba esperando en el porche delantero cuando escuchó que el Jeep de Stiles comenzaba el recorrido por el largo camino de entrada. Se cambió y se traslado al bosque, deslizándose entre los árboles para poder mantener la casa a la vista.

Stiles casi voló a la casa tan pronto como aparcó, y Derek se estremeció con anticipación. No estaba seguro de la excusa que Laura había inventado, pero cuando Stiles se recuperó y se dirigió hacia la pila de madera, Derek aprovechó la oportunidad.

Dio la vuelta en un punto en la línea de visión de la pila de madera y luego se paró entre dos árboles. Stiles a menudo estaba demasiado preocupado como para ser un buen observador, y fiel a su forma, se dirigió directamente a los registros. Derek finalmente resopló un ladrido corto para llamar su atención.

Stiles se congeló aún inclinado. Apareció haciendo una buena cantidad de astillas que Derek aprobó para protegerse. Luego miró directamente a Derek.

Derek arrojó toda su dignidad y movió la cola. Luego inclinó su frente hacia abajo y agitó su trasero. Cuando Stiles no se movió, se recuperó y dejó que su lengua cayera, haciendo todo lo posible para indicar que quería jugar.

"Mierda", dijo Stiles. "¿Eres tu? ¿El mismo lobo del otoño pasado? De ninguna manera."

Sí, claro, quería decir Derek, pero en lugar de eso dejó escapar un feliz y agudo ladrido y corrió en un pequeño círculo. Luego miró a Stiles y se dirigió a los árboles.

Cuando no hubo ningún sonido siguiéndolo, se detuvo y regresó al borde del patio. Stiles todavía estaba quieto. Gimió y se retorció de nuevo, y Stiles dio un cauteloso paso adelante.

De todos los tiempos, para el niño estúpido, finalmente creció la sensación de autoconservación, pensó Derek. Es hora de sacar las armas grandes. Gimió de nuevo, luego se tiró al suelo y rodó sobre su espalda, exponiendo su vientre y dejando salir su lengua en un ansioso jadeo.

"Oh Dios mío. ¡Eres tú! ¡Tú me recuerdas! "Stiles se acercaba, lentamente, y Derek se retorcía con anticipación. "Realmente quiero acercarme a ti, pero debes prometerme que no vas a morderme el brazo o algo por el estilo. O matarme y comerme. Recuerda lo que te dije antes, no hay una buena carne en mí. Todavía no he llegado al gimnasio, y gracias a toda la buena comida aquí, no soy más que una gruesa capa de grasa ".

Derek sabía que el balbuceo de Stiles era nervioso, y como no podía hacer nada más para tranquilizar a Stiles, sacrificó lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad. Se revolvió en el suelo hasta que levantó la vista hacia Stiles boca abajo y abrió la boca con una sonrisa perruna.

Era una pose que Laura llamaba su impresión de perrito y, aunque lo odiaba, parecía ser el truco perfecto para Stiles. Figurado.

Stiles se adelantó. "¡Dios mío, es tan bueno verte! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien! "

Toda la humillación valió la pena al ver la enorme sonrisa de Stiles mientras caía de rodillas y clavaba los dedos en la piel del vientre de Derek. No pudo evitarlo; se abalanzó y lamió la cara de Stiles desde la mandíbula hasta la frente. Stiles chisporroteó y cayó hacia atrás y Derek lo lamió de nuevo.

Stiles comenzó a reír e intentó alejar a Derek, pero fue implacable, tirándolo cuando Stiles trató de ponerse de pie.

"¡Te acuerdas de mí!" Stiles sonrió a pesar de que estaba cubierto de hojas, suciedad y baba. "¡No puedo creer que me hayas encontrado! ¡He estado pensando en ti durante meses!

Las orejas de Derek se aguardaron cuando escuchó abrir la puerta de la casa y su cabeza se giró en esa dirección. Stiles no oyó nada, pero siguió la mirada de Derek para ver a Laura de pie en la puerta mirándoles con una sonrisa.

"¡Mira! ¡Es mi lobo! "Stiles gritó y saludó.

Laura asintió. Ella no se acercó más, pero gritó: "Estoy feliz de verlos a ustedes dos juntos. Ahora que sabe que estás aquí, estoy seguro de que vendrá a visitarte con mucha más frecuencia ".

Stiles se giró hacia Derek y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, alisándole las mejillas hasta que su piel casi cubrió sus ojos. A Derek aún le quedaba suficiente orgullo para estar agradecido de que nadie pudiera tomar una imagen indigna de esto. "¿Podrías? ¿Vendrás a verme de nuevo?"

Derek lo estudió por un momento hasta que Stiles se inclinó aún más, luego sacó su lengua y se lamió la nariz. Stiles lo suelta para limpiarlo "¡Aurgh, lobo mi nariz! Hombre, te amo pero no quiero resoplar tu moco en mi nariz ".

La cola de Derek se movió feliz por sí misma. Stiles terminó de limpiarse la nariz y hundió los dedos en su pelaje otra vez. "Vuelve muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Derek se puso de pie, se sacudió y ladró una vez y luego trotó hacia el bosque. No tuvo que mirar hacia atrás para saber que Stiles lo estaba viendo partir.

Una vez que se controló y cambió de nuevo, se encontró con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta que, afortunadamente, Laura había dejado en el cobertizo, y entró a la casa como si nada hubiera pasado. Stiles y Laura estaban comiendo en la isla, Stiles regalándola con su alegría de encontrarse con el lobo de nuevo.

"¡No puedo creer que se haya acordado de mí! ¡Vino directo a mí! Y él está tan maldito domesticado, ¿cómo puede ser eso? "

"Algunos animales están un poco más domesticados y anhelan una interacción humana más estrecha que otros", dijo Laura, salvaje y peligrosamente inexacta en lo que respecta al típico comportamiento animal, pero Derek tuvo que admitir que estaba al tanto de los hombres lobo. "Tendrás que pasar el rato con él y disfrutarlo. Estoy segura de que él también lo disfrutará. Y tal vez deje de ser un bebé quejica tan grande ".

"¿Huh? ¿bebé quejica ? "Stiles parecía perdido, pero Derek entendió el mensaje alto y claro.

Y tuvo que admitir que fue divertido dejar de lado su estrés por un tiempo y volverse loco. Vio a Stiles casi todas las tardes y se fue de excursión por el bosque. Definitivamente no era "walkies" como Laura lo llamó cuando Derek entró a la casa más tarde para ver el final de las conversaciones entusiastas de Stiles.

Derek estaba simplemente arreando a un Stiles ridículamente desprevenido lejos de peligros potenciales y hacia tierra segura. Lejos de los únicos habitantes de la reserva de Hale. Y los peligros que acechaban en cualquier ambiente salvaje.

Derek se preguntó si esa falta de preparación era en parte lo que lo le atrajo de Stiles en primer lugar.

Ojos saltones. Derek había leído esa expresión pero nunca pensó que fuera en serio hasta que vio a Stiles. Demonios, ni siquiera eran los ojos, los ojos eran una impresión completa de Bambi. Y luego estaba su boca. La forma de la misma era interesante e hizo que Derek tuviera ciertos pensamientos, pero por Dios, las cosas que salían de esa boca. Derek nunca había conocido a alguien que hablara tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Incluso en su forma de lobo, a veces se tapaba los oídos o guiaba a Stiles a otro lugar cuando empezaba a hablar demasiado. Especialmente durante la ceremonia de nombramiento que Derek nunca viviría.

Stiles empacó bocadillos y su computadora portátil en una mochila para largas caminatas de fin de semana. Descansaron bajo un árbol fresco y frondoso mientras Stiles recorría las notas que había hecho.

"Solo digo que sería mucho más fácil si tuvieras un nombre. Es decir, probablemente ya tengas un nombre que tu mamá-lobo te dio o quizás ganaste más tarde. Como una descripción de la forma en que las nubes flotan en el cielo o la forma en que los árboles volaron en el viento el día que naciste. ¿Por qué los lobos ficticios siempre tienen nombres descriptivos como ese en lugar de Ed o George? Yo culpo a Robert Jordan ".

Derek estaba medio dormido, arrullado por el balbuceo de Stiles.

"Pero como no hablo lobo, y no tengo idea de cuál es tu hermoso nombre metafísico, creo que sería bueno tener algo para llamarte. Así que armé una lista de mis favoritos y pensé que debería tener la última palabra. ¿Bueno? Bueno. Entonces, cariño ..."

Derek movió una oreja y lo miró. Stiles retrocedió, "No, no Babe, solo estaba diciendo ... aunque es un buen nombre. ¿Por qué los cerdos deben tener todos los buenos nombres? Pero en serio, ¿qué hay de Thor?"

Derek volvió a golpear la oreja y bostezó.

"¿Es eso un no? ¿Qué hay de Hulk?"

Derek apoyó su hocico en sus patas delanteras y solo lo miró.

Stiles suspiró. "No eres un fanático de Marvel. Está bien, ¿qué hay de Fenrir? Remus? "

Derek continuó luciendo supremamente impresionado cuando Stiles disparó una lista de nombres.

Stiles consultó la computadora portátil de nuevo. "Bueno, ahora estamos llegando al fondo del barril. ¿Qué pasa con Moon Moon?" Preguntó con un batir de manos de jazz.

Incluso Derek lo sabía. Extendió la mano, agarró un borde de la computadora con los dientes y gruñó.

"¡Santo cielo! ¡No! ¡Fido!" Stiles gritó. Derek negó con la cabeza un poco, sacando la computadora portátil de los dedos de Stiles. Él se zambulló por eso.

"Está bien, por favor, no lastimes a mi bebé. ¿Wonder Wolf?" Derek gruñó y tiró de sus labios hacia atrás para que sus colmillos brillaran.

"Bien, Wolf, solo Wolf. No Wolfgang, está bien, singular, eres Wolf. ¿Contento?"

Derek dejó caer la computadora, con cuatro diminutas abolladuras, la única evidencia de su ira además del "Oooo, tan asqueroso, hay perro babeando por todo esto-lobo, quiero decir, lobo babeo por todas partes, está enfermo, amigo". Derek sonrió y Stiles se asustó de vuelta, pero pronto estaba colgando sobre él de nuevo.

El amor de Stiles por  él como un lobo fue otro de los muchos y grandes problemas de Derek. Amenazó con extenderse a la vida cotidiana cuando descubrió que sus brazos humanos estaban a punto de envolver a Stiles.

El niño era ridículo, a pesar de que Laura seguía señalando que no era mucho más joven que Derek. Se sacudió, sus brazos y manos en constante movimiento y por qué eran sus manos tan ... competentes y grandes y cuando se subió las mangas de la camisa, bueno, Derek no sabía que había tenido una torcedura en la mano hasta entonces.

El niño ... Derek se aferró obstinadamente. En su cabeza. Donde Laura no podía corregirlo sin importar lo mucho que quisiera, estaba en constante movimiento, agitando los brazos, hablando con su cuerpo tanto como sus palabras. Las palabras constantes. Pasándose las manos por el cabello, sobre la cara, jugueteando nerviosamente. Toda esa energía nerviosa.

Derek en forma humana pronto se encontró imitándolo inconscientemente, y Laura tuvo un día, diciendo que Derek era locuazmente positivo en estos días.

Derek se encontró a sí mismo rodando más los ojos y respondiendo ingeniosamente sin consultar su filtro de boca hasta que Laura lo felicitó por su grosería, diciendo que le gustaba.

Y sus palabras más pronunciadas fueron repentinamente "Cállate". Pero Derek pensó que lo había dicho con demasiada frecuencia (o Stiles lo había escuchado demasiado) porque literalmente no tuvo ningún efecto, pero siguió pidiéndolo incluso cuando Stiles lo ignoró. Hasta el día en que Derek dijo llanamente "Cállate" y Stiles siguió corriendo, riéndose detrás de él, "Vamos Derek, todos saben que cuando dices Cállate, realmente quieres decir te amo" y Derek casi se arroja al arroyo.

Stiles olía bien de alguna manera desde que se conocieron esa tarde de otoño, y era inteligente, inteligente y divertido. Feroz. Rápido. Ingenioso y valiente o intrépido o lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta del peligro o lo suficientemente inmaduro como para no importarle.

Escucharlo como lobo o humano demostró que era inteligente y apasionado, y Derek odiaba que le fascinaran las personas apasionadas por las cosas. No importaba si era un autor o una película o lo que quisieran, pero hablar con personas que amaban las cosas, que realmente las amaban y se comprometían con ellos, lo puso en marcha.

Derek no se psicoanalizó a sí mismo, pero en las noches solitarias, se preguntaba si era porque no le importaba gran parte del tiempo, como si pudiera robarle su amor y pasión y disfrutar del fuego sin la carga de la llama.

Además, amaba jugar a ser el abogado del diablo para que Stiles acelerara. Era demasiado divertido.

Además, toda esa energía y ese fuego ridículo auguraban pasión y energía ... en otros lugares.

Derek no se detuvo en eso. Demasiado a menudo. Bueno, solo cuando estaba solo. En la cama. O la ducha

Pasar la mayoría de las tardes y los fines de semana con Stiles como lobo yendo de excursión por la reserva no era un problema.

Fueron los tiempos como humanos los que fueron el problema.

Cuando Derek discrepó sin rodeos con él, Stiles se sacudió, chisporroteó, discutió, se metió con la cara de Derek, pero cuando Derek lo ignoró, luchó más duro. Cuando Derek se volvió y finalmente se derrumbó y se enfrentó a él, Stiles se metió con su rostro aún más. Cuando gruñó, Stiles se estremeció.

Era un juego del que Derek debería haber disfrutado, si no hubiera sabido que Stiles creía que a Derek no le gustaba.

Se había sentido atraído por Stiles desde el momento en que lo vio, pero se envolvió en la justa ira que sintió cuando descubrió los verdaderos motivos de Stiles y sus amigos. Luego se preocupó por su seguridad y los siguió como lo hacían él o Laura con otros campistas.

Pero pasando esos momentos tranquilos a solas con Stiles esa noche nevada, comenzó a importarle. Y estar con él todo el tiempo solo empeoraba las cosas, para gran diversión de Laura.

Derek pasó muchos días en la reserva solo, observando a las criaturas, solo para alejarse del olor de Stiles. Por supuesto, se aseguró de regresar a tiempo para preparar la cena. La única vez que dejó que Laura preparara sopa, Stiles había pasado la noche en el baño.

Esa fue la noche en que Laura se acercó a él mientras fregaba el caldero, preguntándose si debería romper la lijadora industrial para tratar de limpiarla o simplemente declararla como una causa perdida y tirarla.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a decirle?", Preguntó ella.

"Laura, ahora no", dijo mientras arrojaba la olla y la lana de acero en ruinas a la basura.

"Obtuvimos el permiso de mamá. Si confiamos en él, ella dijo que estaría bien".

"Estaríamos locos por confiar en un cazador de Bigfoot", recalcó Derek, la palabra cazador.

"No es un cazador, es un buscador", corrigió. "Va a hacer volar su mente". Hizo una pausa. "Lo que estoy seguro es que no es lo único que quieres..."

"Solo detente", suplicó. Pero por supuesto que ella no paro.

En cambio, Laura comenzó a insinuar con toda la sutileza de un ladrillo en la cabeza.

Cada vez que los tres se encontraban en una habitación juntos, ella hacía preguntas a Stiles. ¿Dónde creía que estaría Bigfoot, si existieran? ¿Tenían familias? ¿Qué cree que comerían?

Stiles compartió sus teorías con entusiasmo mientras asentía comprensivamente. "¿Así que un entorno como este sería bueno?"

"Sí, sería bastante bueno en realidad".

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas de los kelpies? ¿Pixies?"

Stiles empezo a hablar de una mezcla de leyendas y cuentos salvajes.

Laura siempre escuchó atentamente. "¿Entonces crees que ciertas criaturas mitológicas se basan en la realidad?", Le preguntó una tarde mientras todos estaban en la cocina viendo a Derek pelar papas para el día siguiente.

"Seguro. Quiero decir, claro, no son exactamente como leemos ahora, pero creo que la mayoría, si no todos, definitivamente están enraizados de hecho", dijo Stiles.

Laura carraspeó y preguntó: "Y los hombres lobo ..."

Stiles levantó una mano. "No, no, no confundamos la realidad con una moda moderna para tentar a las jóvenes a creer que los muchachos con camisas desgarradas pueden ser sus compañeros".

Derek sintió que su ojo se movía. Dio media vuelta, con una patata en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra. "¿No crees en los hombres lobo?"

"Nop," Stiles brilló brillantemente la última p.

Derek dejó caer la papa en el fregadero y salió.

La noche siguiente, Laura y Stiles estaban revisando un gran libro que Laura había 'encontrado' en la biblioteca familiar y compartido con Stiles. Estaba diciéndole con entusiasmo sobre el mejor hábitat para los kappa cuando le preguntó sobre la magia. "¿Qué hay de las brujas?", Preguntó ella.

"¿Como la wicca o las brujas? Por supuesto. Ellas existen. Sus creencias son validas. Ellas tienen poder", dijo Stiles.

"¿Qué tal ..." Laura se mordió el labio en una muestra de renuencia que Derek sabía que también estaba tratando de no reír, "¿vampiros?"

Stiles movió su mano. "Sí, creo que existen, pero no en la cultura pop. Definitivamente no brillan ".

Laura hizo un ruido de interés por lo que continuó con los mitos de tipo vampírico existentes en muchas culturas a lo largo de la historia.

"Al igual que los cambiaformas", dijo Derek antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"Por supuesto, en todas las culturas, orientales y occidentales", coincidió Stiles.

"Pero no crees en los hombres lobo", dijo Derek rotundamente.

"De ninguna manera", dijo Stiles y Derek tuvo que resistirse al enfrentamiento. "Ahora los medios simplemente usan el mito clásico como una manera de complacer a los fanáticos. ¿Has visto las representaciones de la cultura pop? Hay películas terribles, un horrible programa de televisión, solo para que alguien imagine ser peludo y follar tu pierna una vez al mes".

Laura tuvo que alejarse, pero Derek estaba seguro de que era para ocultar su humor mientras Stiles continuaba. "¿Y esa película en la que simplemente se quitan la camisa y andan en motocicleta? ¿Todo el subconjunto de fandom alfa-beta-omega? No hay forma de que los hombres lobo existan".

Derek abrió la boca pero vio que Laura negaba con la cabeza. Él la cerró y se fue.

El siguiente domingo por la tarde, cuando Stiles estaba fuera, ante la insistencia de Laura, todos tomaron un picnic en el estanque. Derek había llevado a Stiles allí una vez y le había dicho rotundamente dónde estaban los únicos puntos profundos y cómo solían nadar allí cuando el agua calentaba. Luego había empujado a Stiles a entrar.

Wolf también había llevado a Stiles allí, sabiendo que si no lo hacía de forma segura, Stiles lo encontraría y lo haría peligrosamente.

Ahora todos ellos nadaban, comían y disfrutaban del sol. Derek se relajaba cuando Laura hablo de Luna Lovegood y cómo iba a llamar a Stiles, ya que probablemente creía en los snorkacks con cuernos arrugados. Él se rió y dijo que lo haría si J.K. Rowling los había descrito mejor.

Derek nunca estuvo realmente seguro de qué cosa tan sucia había dicho que alejara a Stiles, y no podía recordar exactamente lo que Stiles le había contestado. Todo lo que sabía era que de alguna manera terminó en una pelea a gritos entre ellos que hizo que Stiles pareciera herido y Derek se enojara aún más.

"Solo digo que literalmente creerás en cualquier creación ridícula que hayas imaginado", gritó Derek, "¡pero no creerás que los hombres lobo existen!"

"¡No! Todos tienen que trazar una línea en algún lugar y esto, esto", Stiles tomó su talón por el suelo blando, "es mi línea que no voy a cruzar. Este es mi punto sin retorno. Si empiezo a creer en hombres lobo, entonces me encerrarán".

"Eres estúpido", le informó Derek.

"Verás, Derek, siempre ha habido evidencia de cosas que solo algunas personas ven y creen. Extraterrestres, dragones, vampiros, hombres lobo", Stiles hizo tictac con los dedos. "Creo totalmente en los vampiros. He conocido a algunos extraterrestres extremadamente convincentes. Pero los hombres lobo, quiero decir, ¿vamos? ¿Quién querría convertirse en un perro grande, maloliente y plagado de pulgas una vez al mes y salir a comer conejos crudos? Claramente está formado por hombres espeluznantes que tratan de pervirtirse de las nociones románticas de las mujeres para convencerlas de que acepten su mal comportamiento inculto y grosero".

Derek lo miró fijamente. "Estás tan lleno de mierda que honestamente no sé cómo siquiera existes".

"Cállate, Derek," Laura se enoja ahora. "Eso fue realmente grosero. Pide disculpas."

"No, está bien. Lo entiendo, "Stiles estaba recogiendo su toalla y su camisa y volviendo a meter sus pies en sus zapatos.

"Stiles, espera, por favor", intentó Laura.

"No, tengo que irme".

Laura miró a Derek que miraba lejos. "Bueno, volveremos a la casa contigo", dijo.

"No, lo olvidé, le prometí a Scott que llamaría hoy. Voy a ir a la ciudad y llamar ".

"Eso no tiene sentido", dijo Laura a su espalda mientras se alejaba. "Eres un idiota", le dio un manotazo a Derek mientras miraba a Stiles irse.

"Lo sé", dijo taciturno mientras su ira se desvanecía, así que lo golpeó de nuevo. "Simplemente me hace así ... No sé qué ... Está intentando matarme".

"No, Der, eso es todo tu. Pero es mejor que encuentres la forma de arreglar las cosas con él o se irá. Y entonces lo lamentarás realmente ".

Derek nunca admitiría que ella tenía razón.

Esa tarde, Derek oyó que el viejo Jeep volvía a la casa mucho antes de que lo viera. Dejó caer la taza de té y se fue, por lo que el lobo estaba parado en el camino lo suficientemente lejos de la casa pero que Stiles lo pudiera ver.

"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? No deberías estar tan cerca de la casa". Stiles salió del Jeep de inmediato.

Derek estuvo a su alcance y luego se apartó de Stiles. Lo hizo varias veces, con la lengua colgando de la boca ante el juego improvisado. Stiles resopló pero lo persiguió alrededor del Jeep varias veces hasta que se rió.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Stiles finalmente se desplomó contra el lateral del Jeep y se frotó la cara.

Derek trotó y golpeó su cadera y luego lo golpeó con la nariz fría en el cuello. Stiles gritó, pero su mano se levantó y le revolvió las orejas. Stiles se sentó allí en el camino de grava, apoyándose contra el neumático Jeep, y acarició a Derek.

"Simplemente no sé qué hacer. Él me odia", confió Stiles en voz baja. "Sé que él no me quiere aquí. Pero realmente me encanta. Todo es genial. Excepto que Laura cocine. Ella juró que no hizo nada raro con esa sopa, pero estaba tan enfermo esa noche ".

Derek gruñó en simpatía y Stiles le sonrió tristemente. "Realmente quiero quedarme. Y quiero gustarle a Derek. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. "Stiles dejó que la gran cabeza de Derek se apoyara en su hombro. Derek se echó hacia atrás y se lamió la mejilla, sabiendo que el sabor salado no era solo por el sudor.

Al día siguiente, Stiles no regresó del parque.

Derek esperó en la cocina con una cena especial completamente preparada. Finalmente estuvo de acuerdo con las crecientes demandas de Laura de que le dijeran a Stiles la verdad. Su madre lo había llamado y le había dado una conferencia durante casi una hora, diciéndole que sacara la cabeza de su trasero y que hiciera lo correcto.

Solo él miró el reloj cuando pasaron dos horas y comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Estaba Stiles perdido en algún lugar entre el parque y la casa? ¿Estaba buscando otro lugar para vivir? ¿Stiles se había ido de la ciudad sin siquiera decírselo?

Laura probó a llamar al teléfono de Stiles a pesar de que Derek le dijo que parecería que lo estaban buscando. "Eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo", espetó ella, pero fue directo al buzón de voz. Finalmente entendió su preocupación e intentó llamar a la estación de guardabosques del parque. Estaban ocupados. Continuamente.

"Iré corriendo por allí", dijo Derek, quitándose la camisa en preparación para la carrera.

"No, conduciremos hasta allí". Laura tintineó las llaves y tuvo que admitir que tenía más sentido tomar el automóvil.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando entraron al estacionamiento y lo vieron lleno de todo tipo de vehículos de emergencia. Derek había salido por la puerta antes de que el automóvil se detuviera, Laura le gritaba que esperara un maldito minuto.

Derek se dirigió directamente a uno de los guardaparques de tiempo completo que reconoció. "Hay dos niños que faltan en un campamento", le dijo el hombre, pasándose la mano por la cara. "Hemos tenido a todos nuestros voluntarios buscando, pero no hemos podido contactar a Stilinski por la radio por un par de horas".

Derek miró a Laura quien se mordió el labio y asintió. Ella se quedó con el distraído guardabosque mientras Derek se dirigía al auto. Se desnudó detrás de él, arrojando su ropa en el asiento. Luego cambió y corrió.

Sabía que podía encontrar a Stiles a pesar de que su olor parecía estar en toda la estación de guardabosques y más allá. Stiles llenó todos sus sentidos en formas que nunca antes había experimentado como lobo o humano. Derek se rindió a sus instintos y salió corriendo.

Encontró las tiendas donde se había alojado la familia de los niños. Stiles había estado allí y se había ido al noroeste. Derek siguió su rastro, temblando mientras rastreaba a Stiles hasta que llegó a un punto donde se encontraba el olor de los niños en la orilla de un afluente del río.

Pero Derek tuvo que continuar mucho más lejos de lo que había pensado, y sus aromas circularon confusamente unas pocas veces, lejos del sendero débil. Justo cuando comenzó a preocuparse más, escuchó el llanto y irrumpió a través de la maleza a pocos metros de distancia de los tres.

Las dos niñas gritaron y Stiles las empujó detrás de donde estaba parado enfrentándolo listo para defenderse.

"¿Lobo?", Dijo y se detuvo antes de rociar. "¿Eres tú, muchacho?"

Derek se regodeó y corrió hacia Stiles, olisqueándolo todo, buscando heridas. Los niños gritaron de nuevo y lloraron más fuerte.

Stiles trató de apartar la húmeda nariz de Derek mientras se volvía para explicar, "¡Oye, está bien! ¡Él es mi amigo!"

"¡Nos va a comer!", Gritó la chica más grande mientras se aferraba a la más pequeña.

"No, no, tonta, no se va a comer a nadie. Él es mi amigo. Lobo, vamos amigo, no me olerás allí. ¡Lobo, siéntate!

Derek se sentó

Stiles lo miró fijamente. Derek le devolvió la mirada, tan sorprendido como él.

"Buen chico", dijo Stiles débilmente, luego se volvió hacia las chicas con otra enorme sonrisa. "Miren, Wolf es mi amigo".

La chica más pequeña se apartó del agarre de su hermana y le tendió una mano a Derek. Volvió a mirar a Stiles quien se congeló. Entonces, Derek apretó lenta y suavemente su nariz contra su mano y se atrevió a una rápida y delicada lamida. Ella soltó una risita. Y Stiles exhaló un gran suspiro de alivio.

"Bueno, ahora que todos somos amigos, será mejor que volvamos a la estación de guardaparques", dijo Stiles alegremente. "Parece que va a llover. Y es un largo camino de regreso ".

Derek miró hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta por primera vez que olía a lluvia, más que a lluvia, probablemente a una fuerte tormenta eléctrica. No sería bueno para Stiles y las niñas estar afuera con eso.

Entonces notó que Stiles estaba cojeando por su tobillo izquierdo, y lo olió con preocupación. Sin sangre, pero estaba tibia, probablemente inflamada, ¿tal vez un esguince? Stiles le acarició las orejas y se frotó la cabeza. "Estoy bien, amigo, pero nos dimos la vuelta un poco después de que me resbalé por esas rocas y torcí mi tobillo". Stiles se arrodilló y sostuvo la cabeza de Derek suavemente. "Juro que a veces eres casi humano, Wolf. Si hay alguna manera de que puedas entenderme o sacarnos de aquí, ahora sería el mejor momento ".

Derek estaba listo para cambiar de nuevo para ayudarlo, pero la desnudez y la conmoción serían demasiado. En cambio, Stiles recogió a la más pequeña de las dos chicas y tomó la mano de la más grande. Derek se acercó a ella y apoyó su cabeza suavemente contra ella. Ella lo acarició ansiosamente y él la codeó, luego rozó todo su cuerpo contra ella mientras ella entrelazaba su mano en su pelaje.

"Señor Stiles, ¡perrito es grande! "

"Sí, lo es", Stiles sacudió su mano. "Vamos."

"Señor Stiles, no puedo ir. "Ella comenzó a sollozar y se sentó en las hojas.

"Sé que estás cansada, cariño, pero no puedo llevarlas a los dos", dijo Stiles, que parecía tan exhausta como ella y como si ya lo hubiera dicho antes.

Derek se tumbó y le dio un golpe en el codo a la niña de nuevo, mirándola con ojos grandes y suaves. Ella se secó los ojos y cayó de bruces boca arriba, sollozando un poco más. Derek se levantó cuidadosamente.

"No, no puedes montarlo, eso lastimará su espina dorsal", dijo Stiles y extendió la mano, pero Derek retrocedió lentamente y se empujó un poco hasta que la chica realmente lo montaba como un pony. Ella se dio cuenta igual que Stiles, pero mientras parecía horrorizado, dejó de llorar y sonrió.

"¡Cabalga!", Dijo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Derek.

Derek comenzó a caminar lentamente, pero la chica sonaba como si se estuviera divirtiendo y hasta rebotaba un poco cuando caminaba más rápido. Stiles corrió tras ellos.

"Lobo, vamos, por favor detente". Derek lo ignoró mientras trataba de mantener una línea recta de regreso en la dirección de la estación de guardabosques, incluso mientras el trueno comenzaba a retumbar en la distancia. Fue difícil ir con la niña boca arriba y Stiles cojeando detrás con la carga de la otra niña.

Entonces Derek finalmente escuchó a la gente hablando a lo lejos y olió un grupo que se dio cuenta de que era un grupo de búsqueda. Se estrelló entre más sotobosque en la cima de una pequeña elevación, sabiendo que los buscadores estaban en un camino que los llevaría allí en unos minutos.

Se acostó hasta que Stiles lo alcanzó. "Lobo, ¿qué es? ¿Dónde..."

Incluso los oídos humanos de Stiles finalmente captaron algo, y él gritó. Hubo un grito de regreso, luego Stiles echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió a todo pulmón.

"Oh, Dios mío, ese es el equipo de búsqueda", dijo con entusiasmo. "¡Lobo, lo hiciste! Chicas, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que lleguen, ¿está bien?"

La chica que Stiles sostenía había estado adormilada hasta que él gritó, ahora ella se despertó con un grito. La chica en la espalda de Derek lo estaba acariciando hasta que rodó un poco y la descolgó suavemente. Ella fue a aferrarse a Stiles que estaba respondiendo a otro grito del grupo de búsqueda.

Derek desapareció en la maleza antes de que Stiles pudiera decir otra palabra.

Se metió en el automóvil que Laura había tomado por la carretera desde la estación de guardaparques justo después de que comenzó la lluvia. "¿Están bien?", Preguntó mientras se ponía los pantalones cortos.

"Los tres están bien", dijo bruscamente.

"Derek".

"Lo sé. Tengo que decírselo ".

Laura suspiró. "No solo sobre el hombre lobo. Tienes que decirle cómo te sientes. Él se preocupa por ti, ¿sabes?"

"Me preocupo por él también", admitió en voz baja.

Laura soltó un bufido. "Cualquier tonto puede ver eso. Excepto tal vez él porque ustedes dos son perfectamente adecuados el uno para el otro ".

"Ja," Derek logró ser sarcástico justo cuando toda su adrenalina comenzó a decender y comenzó a temblar un poco.

"Vámonos a casa", dijo Laura. "Tienes que limpiarte antes de poder cuidarlo".

Pero cuando un guardabosque lo dejó esa noche, Stiles parecía estar en mejor forma que Derek. Fue aclamado como héroe por encontrar y salvar a los niños. La historia hizo noticias regionales y nacionales. La charla de la niña sobre 'la trama' fue ignorada como una imaginación de sobreactuación por el estrés.

Stiles recibió el resto de la semana libre luego de dejar en claro que no quería hablar con ninguno de los periodistas.

Derek se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente para preparar a todos sus platos favoritos para el desayuno, pero Laura lo siguió poco después.

"Se lo mostraremos hoy", dijo ella con firmeza. El miedo se apretó en las entrañas de Derek. "Comenzaremos con el tipo grande y veremos cómo va", continuó. "Y tal vez, solo tal vez, todo será genial, y finalmente puedes decírselo tú mismo".

"Ahora no es el momento adecuado".

"¿Ahora no es el momento adecuado para qué?" Stiles se veía más y más delgado y de alguna manera más maduro que el día anterior.

"Ahora es el momento adecuado para ir de excursión", dijo Laura.

Stiles palideció aún más. "No creo que sea así. Mi tobillo..."

"Dijiste que los técnicos médicos dijeron que solo estaba tenso. No tenemos que ir muy lejos ", Laura se mostró inflexible. "Todos vamos. No hay excusas. Hay algo que tenemos que mostrarte".

Stiles suspiró y no mostró su entusiasmo habitual por el desayuno de Derek. Derek tampoco podía comer.

Siguieron a Laura tristemente tan pronto como se pusieron las botas, rezagándose detrás de ella como patitos reacios. Derek se dio cuenta de que Laura se dirigía directamente al lugar donde Stiles y sus amigos habían acampado antes de la caída. No creía que Stiles lo reconociera, especialmente ahora que los árboles estaban llenos. Stiles solo parecía preocupado.

Una vez que llegaron al terreno elevado sobre el arroyo, Laura se detuvo y carraspeó. "Stiles, hay algo que tenemos que decirte. Sobre nuestra familia Nuestra madre es una especie de conservacionista ".

Cuando Stiles simplemente la miraba en un cortés silencio, Laura continuó: "Mamá y nuestra familia han convertido la reserva en un lugar seguro y han tratado de reunir a aquellos que están amenazados en otros lugares. Se ha corrido la voz de que todos son bienvenidos aquí y están protegidos ".

Se detuvo y Stiles finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando su reacción. Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza y dijo: "Entonces, ¿tu madre es un comité de bienvenida hippie?"

Laura sonrió un poco. "Algo parecido. Espera aquí". Hizo un gesto hacia Derek.

Derek siguió adelante y se convirtió en su lobo. Luego fue a la cueva aislada para saludar al Sasquatch. Derek se había familiarizado con él y su familia desde que era joven, por lo que el Sasquatch lo siguió alegremente hacia Laura y Stiles. Salieron del bosque detrás de los dos.

Derek acababa de cambiar de nuevo y tomó su paquete cuando Stiles se giró ante algún ruido. Sus grandes ojos se agrandaron, una mano voló hacia su pecho.

"Oh Dios mío. Oh. Dios mío. Oh. Mi. Dios. Eso es ... eso es ... "Sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás y se desmayó, Laura se movió rápidamente para atrapar su cabeza.

Derek se había puesto sus pantalones cortos y estaba acunando la cabeza de Stiles cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. A Derek le dio escalofríos porque Stiles ni siquiera parpadeó durante unos largos segundos, solo se quedó mirando las hojas y el cielo más allá. Pero parecía que su mente giraba mientras trabajaba para descubrir qué estaba pasando.

"No me desmayé", finalmente dijo Stiles.

Derek resopló. "Te desmayaste".

"No me desmayé".

"Te desmayaste como una dama victoriana en una mala novela romántica".

"Se desmayaron porque sus corsés estaban demasiado apretados", gritó Stiles. "Me desmayé porque estaba teniendo una alucinación. Acerca de..."

Su voz se apagó cuando vio al Sasquatch de pie junto a Laura. Él graznó, "¿Es eso real? ¿O hiciste que alguien se disfrazara de fursuita?

"Es real", estuvo de acuerdo Derek y ayudó a Stiles mientras se sentaba.

"No puedo creer que realmente lo sea", Stiles se aferró a Derek mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Realmente existen. Es asombroso."

"Él. Él es increíble ", corrigió Derek.

"Él". Stiles se limitó a mirar mientras el Sasquatch le devolvía la mirada tímidamente. Luego agarró a Derek, sin quitar la vista del Bigfoot. "Lo sabias."

"Lo sabíamos", dijo Derek mientras Laura agregaba: "Teniamos que decírtelo".

Stiles solo sostuvo a Derek más fuerte. "No puedo creerlo".

Laura sonrió y se acercó para ofrecerle una mano. "¿Por qué no te levantas y pasas un tiempo con el Sasquatch de la vida real? Pienso que le gustas."

Stiles tomó su mano y, por la expresión de su rostro, ascendió a las estrellas. Derek se levantó y observó a Stiles mientras pasaba casi una hora con el Pie Grande, comunicándose con la ayuda de Laura.

Cuando finalmente le dijo al Sasquatch que se fuera a casa y señaló a Stiles en la otra dirección, Derek estaba seguro de que Stiles estaba prácticamente saltando de alegría. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino a la casa, se detuvo y se volvió lentamente hacia Laura.

"Espere. Si Bigfoot es real, ¿qué más es real? ¿Es el único de sy especia que está realmente vivo? ¿O hay otros? "

"Hay", admitió Laura. Stiles la agarró del brazo y casi saltó arriba y abajo.

"¿Sabes de ellos? ¡Tienes que decirme! ¡Ni siquiera puedo esperar! "

"Hay una cosa más que debes ver ahora", dijo Laura mientras se acercaban al césped. "¿Derek?"

Derek se detuvo y suspiró cuando Stiles se giró hacia él, con sus malditos grandes ojos fascinados y confiados.

"Los hombres lobos existen", dijo Derek con el tono más seco que pudo manejar.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca para discutir, y Derek se transformó. Justo ahí. Justo en frente de él.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto. Derek se sentó.

"Oh Dios mío. No hay forma, de ninguna manera". Stiles se quedó parado y miró fijamente, y Derek esperó mucho más pacientemente de lo que se sentía.

"Lo más ridículo de esto es que todavía estás usando pantalones cortos de baloncesto. Eres un maldito lobo con pantalones cortos de mierda. Eres ridículo", el tono de Stiles era coloquial, pero Derek podía oler el aumento de sudor y ansiedad, así como el rápido aumento en su ritmo cardíaco que no se parecía en nada al momento en que vio al Sasquatch.

Laura se dio cuenta de inmediato también y puso su mano sobre su brazo para tratar de calmarlo. "Stiles, cariño".

Stiles casi gritó: "¡¿Eres Lobo ?! ¡Dios mío, nos espiaste! "Le sacudió un dedo tembloroso a Derek. "Pasaste todo ese tiempo conmigo cuando llegamos al campamento solo para espiarnos y mantenernos lejos de Bigfoot".

"Intentamos decirte", dijo Laura, pero fue interrumpida por otro grito.

"¡Lo has estado haciendo todo el verano, hijo de puta! ¡Ah, literalmente ERES un hijo de puta! "El pecho de Stiles se agitaba mientras se paraba frente a Derek y se enfurecía. "Fingiste ser mi amigo, pensé que eras mi amigo, pero en cambio, ¿qué estabas haciendo? ¿Guiándome fuera del camino? ¿Manteniéndome lejos de todas las criaturas en peligro de extinción? ¿Siendo el gilipollas que siempre supe que eras?"

La voz de Stiles se elevó tanto que Derek soltó un pequeño gemido antes de poder evitarlo. Sus instintos le decían que se pusiera boca abajo y se arrastrara, pero se contuvo. Pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Stiles sacudió su puño bajo su nariz.

"¿Puedes siquiera entender lo que estoy diciendo? ¿Me has escuchado seguir y seguir y luego volver a casa y reírte de eso cuando eres humano? "

Derek no pudo contenerlo más. Se fue a su vientre y gimió de nuevo. Laura se movió para pararse entre los dos y dijo: "Stiles, entiendo que estés enojado. Y tienes razón para estar. Sí, Derek puede entender perfectamente lo que dices, pero no puede refutarlo ni explicar nada de esta forma. Y hay mucho de lo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar y explicar".

"No tengo nada más que decirle", Stiles le dio la espalda a Derek, y Derek no pudo soportarlo más. Se deslizó hacia adelante, la cola entre sus piernas, y lamió la mano apretada de Stiles. Stiles se apartó bruscamente pero lo miró. Derek exhaló un gemido de angustia, casi inaudible para los humanos.

"Maldita sea, no me mires con esos estúpidos y grandes ojos de cachorro", dijo Stiles, y Derek se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no llorar. Derek se aprovechó y le dio un codazo como siempre lo hacía como Lobo cuando quería que Stiles se moviera. Luego envolvió como pudo la mayor parte de su gran cuerpo alrededor de Stiles.

"Mierda, ¿cómo puedo estar enojado contigo?" Stiles cayó de rodillas y enterró su rostro en el pelaje de Derek. Derek trató de acurrucarse más cerca. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente increíble como Wolf y, sin embargo, tan mierda como un humano?"

Laura de repente se rió detrás de ellos. "Te sorprenderias. Siempre ha sido un mierda ".

Stiles levantó su húmeda cara del cuello de Derek y la miró. "Estoy enojado contigo también. Mantuviste todo esto oculto de mí y lo ayudaste a mentir ".

"Mentiras por omisión", admitió ella con ligereza. "Pero Derek fue quien tuvo miedo de decírtelo. Lo he estado presionando durante todo el verano. Tenía miedo de que cuando descubrieras que existían hombres lobo, pensarías que era uno de esos pervertidos espeluznantes de los que hablabas. Y créeme, él está tan alejado de lo pervertido como puedas creer. En realidad, está realmente reprimido".

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido largo y bajo que Laura simplemente rió. "Verás, Stiles, mi hermano siempre ha sido mejor con los animales que con las personas, y es mejor para expresarse como un lobo que como un humano. Así que cualquier sentimiento que mostró por ti como Wolf fue legítimo. Todo su frente como el equivalente humano de Grumpy Cat es solo porque le preocupaba que ibas a cazar al Bigfoot o herir a una de nuestras criaturas. Al principio, esa era su preocupación", le tendió una mano tranquilizadora a Stiles que estaba a punto de interrumpir.

"Y luego, cuando te mudaste aquí, y comenzamos a tantearte como si fuera real para ver cómo reaccionarías al conocer la verdad. Fuiste tan inflexible sobre creer en todo por ahí ... excepto los hombres lobo. Realmente enojó a Derek porque si no crees en nosotros, ¿cómo te sentirías si descubrieras la verdad sobre nosotros? ¿Qué harías? ¿Nos odiarías?"

Derek dejó escapar un pequeño ladrido cuando las manos de Stiles se aferraron con más fuerza a su pelaje. Laura sonrió tristemente. "¿Pensarías que somos criaturas horribles y querrías cazarnos? Ha sido un hecho antes. Había mucho de qué preocuparse, y cuanto más te conocíamos, más nos preocupamos por ti ... especialmente Derek. Es por eso que ha estado actuando de esta manera. Supongo que pensó que si solo pudiera tener tu amistad como Lobo, entonces estarías dispuesto a aceptarla. ¿Verdad, Der?"

Ella y Stiles miraron a Derek, quien giró la cabeza para mirar a la casa, lejos de ellos. Laura soltó un bufido. "Te dije que no puede lidiar con las emociones".

"Estoy tan ... es mucho para asimilar", dijo Stiles en voz baja. Soltó su agarre de muerte en el pelaje de Derek y cargó sus dedos a través de él en disculpa. Derek le gritó suavemente.

"¿Por qué no entramos a la casa a tomar una copa, Stiles? Y deja que Derek decida qué quiere hacer ".

Stiles le revolvió el pelaje y susurró: "Tengo sentimientos por ti también. Furry y tú humano. Todavía estoy tratando de resolverlos".

Derek sacudió la cabeza para mirarlo y Stiles sonrió. Él acarició suavemente la cabeza de Derek y luego se levantó. "Creo que necesito un trago, Laura. Uno muy grande ".

Derek estaba agradecido a su hermana por una vez por darle algo de tiempo para recuperarse. Había pasado tanto en 24 horas, y no quería que Stiles lo viera pasar por el cambio otra vez. Después de que él cambió y encontró una camisa, finalmente se dirigió a la casa.

"¿Qué más hay por ahí?" Preguntó Stiles mientras Laura le entregaba un vaso de algo que hacía que la nariz de Derek ardiera desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Derek se sentó al lado de Laura mientras se lanzaba a una explicación sobre que su madre convertía la reserva en un santuario, queriendo mantener a salvo a las criaturas que estaban siendo cazadas y llevadas a la extinción.

Stiles comenzó a nombrarlos con avidez y Laura y Derek respondieron lo mejor que pudieron hasta que Stiles terminó su bebida con un escalofrío. "Es mucho para aceptar", dijo y se frotó la cara con la mano. "Quiero decir, siempre he creído que estas cosas existen, pero para descubrir -sin una sombra de duda- que están aquí mismo ... no tengo palabras".

"Que extraño", se quejó Derek y Laura le dio un codazo.

"Tu creencia y entusiasmo fueron las razones por las que mamá pensó que sería sabio enseñarte nuestro secreto", dijo Laura a Stiles.

"Secreto", repitió Stiles. "Sí, eso significa, oh wow, no puedo contarle nada a nadie, ¿verdad?"

Laura negó con la cabeza tristemente. "Ahora puedes entender por qué es tan importante que mantengamos todo esto en secreto. Y sabes por qué Derek y yo estábamos tan preocupados cuando acamparon en el territorio de Sasquatch. Si esto llegara a descubrirse, seríamos invadidos por extraños, cazadores que querían lastimar a nuestros amigos, o pseudocientíficos inescrupulosos que exigían investigarlos. Mientras tanto, estas criaturas merecen tener un lugar seguro para vivir".

"Tienes toda la razón", dijo Stiles y se frotó los ojos. "Estoy completamente de acuerdo, al cien por cien. Es una mierda que no puedo decirle a Scott. Se volvería loco ".

"Probablemente no se desmayaría", dijo Derek.

Stiles lo miró. "No me desmayé. Nunca esperé verte desnudo justo al lado del ser que he esperado toda mi vida para ver ".

Laura le dio un codazo a Derek otra vez. "Creo que está diciendo que preferiría ver a Pie Grande que verte desnuda. Esa es una competencia difícil, hermano ".

"¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!" Stiles bramó, pero Laura se rió encantada.

"Ustedes lo hacen muy fácil. Stiles, ahora que conoces el secreto de nuestra familia, significa que confiamos en ti durante toda nuestra vida, que no suene demasiado melodramático ni nada. Pero mamá está pensando que tal vez podrías sernos útil también a nosotros ".

Laura se tomó un momento para tomar algo, pero Derek pudo escuchar cómo se le aceleraba el corazón cuando dijo: "Mira, hay mucho trabajo que se necesita hacer aquí en la reserva, y hemos hablado de hacer aún más. Nos encantaría poder viajar por el mundo y ayudar a salvar aún más criaturas con las que simplemente no hemos tenido tiempo de encontrarnos o comunicarnos. Para hacer todo eso, realmente podríamos usar algunos ayudantes más conocedores aquí. O cualquiera, realmente ".

"¿Estás ... me estás ofreciendo un trabajo?" Los ojos de Stiles eran enormes.

"Después de la graduación, si quieres. Sí ", dijo Laura.

Los ojos de Stiles se desviaron de ella hacia Derek. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de todo esto?"

Derek se aclaró la garganta. "He aprendido que estaba equivocado acerca de ti", dijo con rigidez. "Cuando viniste aquí con tus amigos, pensé que eráis unos estúpidos buscadores de aventuras que se emborracharían y se burlarían de todo lo que es importante para nosotros. Pero me demostraste que estaba equivocado. Una y otra vez. Y viendo lo duro que estás trabajando este verano y lo apasionado que eres, lo admiro ".

Stiles parecía que todavía estaba esperando el PERO. Entonces Derek dijo: "Me alegra que mi madre te haya ofrecido un puesto aquí, y si lo aceptas, haré lo que pueda para hacerte sentir bienvenido. Porque tú eres bienvenido."

"Mierda", susurró Stiles para sí mismo. "Mierda", repitió un poco más fuerte. "Esto es mucho en lo que pensar".

"No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora", le aseguró Laura. "Tienes mucho tiempo antes de graduarte".

Stiles los miró un poco más antes de decir bruscamente: "Lo prometo, no, lo juro, nunca le contaré a nadie esto. Nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo si alguien o alguna de estas criaturas alguna vez fuera lastimado por mi culpa. Juro que este secreto se queda entre nosotros ".

"Gracias", dijo Laura solemnemente. "Confiamos en ti. Y ahora, creo que voy a comenzar a cocinar algo para cena. Todo esto de hablar y estas emociones me hizo morir de hambre ".

"No puedes cocinar", le recordó Derek.

Ella se rió desde la puerta de la cocina. "Puedo hacer un sándwich de queso a la parrilla asesina", sus risas flotaban hacia atrás a través de la puerta oscilante.

Stiles miró a Derek preocupado. "Cuando dice que es asesina, me temo que quiere decir que matarán al comedor".

"Es muy posible", estuvo de acuerdo Derek, "y haré algo comestible y seguro en un minuto. Pero primero quería decir ... Lo siento ". Las palabras no se clavaron en la garganta de Derek tanto como él creía, así que las repitió. "Lo siento por la forma en que te he tratado y actuado a tu alrededor este verano. Era demasiado, tratando de ocultar cosas y preocupándome de cuál sería tu reacción. Especialmente cuando eras tan inflexible contra los hombres lobo ".

"Uh, sí, sobre eso". Stiles jugó con el vaso vacío hasta que Derek quiso arrancarlo de sus manos. "Verás, solía tener algo importante sobre los hombres lobo. Como, bueno, Scott solía llamarlo una obsesión. Y estaba convencido de que eran reales ".

"¿Pero todas esas cosas contra las que discutiste?"

"Fue más como estar decepcionado. Que no eran reales. "Stiles aún no miraba a Derek, por lo que Derek se permitió sonreír y se convirtió en una gran sonrisa. Se levantó y se movió alrededor de la mesa de café para pararse al lado de la silla de Stiles.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora, que sabes que somos muy reales?"

Stiles saltó cuando se dio cuenta de que Derek estaba tan cerca, y se puso de pie. Pero chocó contra la mesa de café y perdió el equilibrio, por lo que Derek lo sujetó con una gran mano alrededor de su brazo.

"Es demasiado para asimilar", Stiles casi gritó. "Quiero decir, ya me enamoré de ti, y ahora descubro que eres literalmente mi hombre soñado. Lobo. Hombre lobo. Hombre-lobo. Dios mío, cállame ahora".

"¿Cómo debería hacer para callarte?" Derek escuchó su voz bajar y se movió inconscientemente aún más cerca de Stiles. Stiles que estaba lamiendo sus labios y lanzando miradas a la boca de Derek.

"Yo ... no sé".

Derek se inclinó, y los ojos de Stiles se cerraron cuando Derek lo besó lenta y suavemente, apretando más contra sus labios, que Stiles ansiosamente abrió. Pero Derek no besó más, solo sintió el calor de los labios de Stiles y la presión que felizmente le devolvió. Cuando rompió el beso, Derek se quedó cerca, pegado a la cara de Stiles, apoyando sus frentes juntas y respirando.

"Me gustó nuestro primer beso mejor, creo", dijo Stiles soñadoramente. "Tu lengua era realmente larga. Y humeda."

Derek se apartó para ofenderse cuando vio que Stiles estaba sonriendo ampliamente. "Dijiste que los hombres lobo eran espeluznantes, pero en realidad eres el pervertido aquí", le dijo Derek.

"Y orgulloso de ello", Stiles pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Derek y hacia abajo para apretar su trasero. "¿Crees que tenemos más tiempo a solas antes de que tu hermana nos mate a los dos con furiosa intoxicación alimentaria?"

"No, creo que será mejor que vaya a rescatar la cocina antes de que incendie la casa". Pero Derek no intentó liberarse de la influencia de Stiles todavía. "Luego, después de la cena, podemos dar un paseo y encontrar un lugar más privado. Para continuar esta conversación ".

"Suena bien", dijo Stiles, luego se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios a Derek. "Estoy esperando nuestros walkies aún más, ahora".

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Derek también lo estaba.

**FIN**


End file.
